Past Lives
by JadeCrispy
Summary: In order to be reincarnated to become a country, you have to have a saddening past from the starting of our birth country. Each country has their own past, none of them are pleasant. Even the happiest of countries have their sad past. I hope you like these stories about each country. Will cover the Axis, Allies and many more. Get your tissue boxes ready.
1. Italy and Romano

Hello everyone! This fanfiction is about the countries past lives. In my pervious fanfictions of 'The Axis Powers and…Who?' and 'The Ambassadors', the countries were humans in their past lives before becoming countries. They become countries because their pasts were saddening and deserve a second chance, but this only happens when the country is just starting out. The countries would not remember their past until they have been countries for some time. Let's begin shall we?

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino Vargras weren't always brothers. They were actually cousins in their past lives in a town of their newly formed country of Italy after the Roman Empire fell. The boys were different as the two could be. Feliciano was a popular boy among his peers. He has everything he needed: great parents, wealth, friends, good looks and so much more anyone could wish. The only thing that makes him different from all his friend is that he wasn't searching for love. He doesn't flirt or look for something which many people look for. He was already content with himself.

Lovino Vargras on the other hand, did have anything Feliciano had. In fact, quite the opposite. He lives in a dirty shackled hut with his drunken father. His mother had died giving birth to him. Lovino was treated like a slave in his father's house. There are only two reasons why he keeps living: He is afraid fo death and his cousin Feliciano. They were good friends despite Feli's friends don't like Lovi and prefer to stay away from him. Looking at the two, you would wonder why a handsome, nicely dressed boy with a kind face would be next to a bitter boy with patched clothing and poor posture. One would change the two.

Julia was a new girl who just moved into the village with her parents. As you know, strangers are not welcomed into a village in the old days. It took no time for people to gossip about her and avoid her. Julia didn't mind though, she was an introvert and preferred to be alone. She would rather paint or draw with any scraps of paper she can find. If not, she would draw on the ground with a stick. Her love for art cannot be subsided. When Feli heard about this new girl, he wanted to meet her. He was walking around when he saw a girl with long blonde hair with the top half tied into a ponytail under a large tree. Her blue eyes were concentrating on her drawing on a piece of dry skin no one wanted. Feli was interested and went to her.

" Hello, I'm Feliciano. I've never seen you in town before." Feliciano said.

The girl looked up, she had such bright eyes " Oh, I-I'm Julia…"

" Julia? That's a nice name." Feli said as he sat down next to Julia " What are you doing?"

" D-drawing." Julia stammered, blushing.

" Really? Wow! I never heard of girls drawing before. I thought it was a job for boys." Feli said.

" M-my father is a painter. H-he taught me how and I love it. How you curve your hand like a breeze and how such a simple tool can create such beautiful works!" Julia said. Then she blushed and said " I know it's weird… but I really do love drawing even if it's not for girls."

" I don't think it's weird." Feli said. Julia was surprised. In her pervious village, they all cursed and hurt her for her love for art. This village seemed no different. But this boy… " What are you drawing?"

" Oh, flowers." Julia said. Feliciano looked at the drawing of a white lily, the national flower. Feli smiled and said " Can I try?"

" Um… sure." Julia said as she passed the animal skin and pencil to Feliciano. Feli took the pencil and started at the skin. He stared at the paper for a long time. He has never drawn before so he had no idea where to start. Then Feli asked Julia " Um… how do you draw?"

Julia smiled and said " Let me help." She took his drawing hand, for some reason she blushed. Then she guided his hand over the paper, teaching him how to draw the lily. It was a start of a new friendship. Everyday, Feli would meet Julia under that same tree and they would talk and draw. It was simple but fun. Feli's friends didn't except this but what could they do?

Lovino was suspicious on his cousin's activities. He has been seeing him less and less, and it wasn't with his friends. One day, Lovino was walking around town, trying to stay away far from the hut as much as he could when he heard laughter. His cousin's laughter. Lovino looked up the hill where the laughter came from. Then he started to climb. When he got to the top, he saw two people under a tree. One of them was Feli, with his face full of dirt marks and was now using a pencil to draw lines on the face of a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Lovino thought of walking away when he saw them. He didn't want to disturb them, then Feli spotted him.

" Hey! Lovi! Where have you been?" Feliciano said as he stood up. Lovino looked at his cousin and said " I would have said the same to you."

" Ve, come on Lovi, I want you to meet someone." Feli said as he pushed Lovi towards the tree. Lovi couldn't find the words to protest but he didn't willingly follow Feli. He's not good with people, people despise him. The blonde girl stood up, looking shy. Then Feli introduced " Julia, I want you to meet my cousin Lovino! Lovino! This is my new friend Julia."

Lovino tried to avoid looking into this girl's eyes. Julia was also shy but gave a warming smile. Lovino blushed, he never actually talk to girls before. He gave her a nod. Then he said to Feli " You look stupid."

" Ve~ it was fun!" Feliciano said.

" That doesn't deny that you still look stupid bastard." Lovino said. Julia looked nervous. Then he said " At least you don't look stupid…"

Julia didn't know whether it's a good comment from him or not. As the days to come, the three slowly became the best of friends. One of those memorable moments you could say was the day of the great tree.

" Hey Lovi! Let's race up the tree, the one who could climb up to the tallest branches will be the winner!" Feli told Lovino.

" Alright bastard, but if you fall you lose!" Lovi exclaimed.

" Be careful!" Julia mentioned. Then Feli and Lovino started climbing the branches. Lovino was determined to win against his younger cousin. He was much fitter than him and well fed compared to him. But Lovino had determination. He had been jealous ever since he met his cousin. He really had everything, while he had nothing. He wanted to feel he's the better one. It was selfish he can't deny but how can't you when you've been living with the devil? They both climbed as high as they could go. Feli had seemed to be winning when he accidentally slipped.

" Feli!" Julia cried out but Feli had grabbed onto another branch just in time. He can't climb any higher, nether could Lovino… and he was higher. He's the winner. He felt no pride, only worry.

" You bastard! What happened to being careful?" Lovi exclaimed as he started to climb down.

" Ve, it's okay. You climb down first. I can get down by myself." Feli said. Lovino, feeling sure Feli can handle himself, climbed all they way down. Then she asked Lovi " Is he alright?"

" He seems fine to me." Lovi answered. Julia gave a sigh of relief. Then she said " That's great… I guess you are the winner then."

" Yeah." Lovi said, trying to avoid gaze. He had a bit of an interest in Julia. In fact, he thinks he's falling in love with her. She's such a beautiful, kind girl. How can't he? But what can he offer her? Then Julia took out a white lily out of her dress pocket and put it in Lovino's hair. Lovi quickly took it off to see what it is.

" It's your prize. I bought it from a flower shop, do you like it?" Julia asked. Lovi blushed and said " Well… yeah. I sort of do. Thanks…" Feliciano, by then, had gotten down safely and Julia quickly ran towards him, asking if he's alright. Lovino could only stare at the flower. He smiled, he's glad that he met her. Maybe he is in love. He looked at Julia… who was blushing as she talked to Feli. Feli was smiling.

Lovino's heart was broken the moment after it realised love. It was obvious, Julia is in love with Feli, not him. He tighten his grasp around the flower, does the flower really mean anything? He still kept it though. He realised that even he's in love with her, Julia would not return his feelings.

Soon, the time came for the children to find lovers and start a family. Julia wasn't courted at all because none of the guys were interested in her. They all say she's a witch. Each time when she knew this and cried about it, Feli would do his best to comfort her. He knows a beautiful girl like her would be loved. Lovi had no luck at all, who wants a poor husband? Lovi didn't dare confess to Julia, afraid that she would hate him or reject him. Recently, he had been becoming more violent by the day. His father was harsher to him and Lovi was avoiding home more often. Feliciano on the other hand had argued with his parents about finding a lover. He didn't want one because he wasn't interested. His parent were constantly reprimanding him. He also continously reject girls who confessed to him. It didn't feel… right. He has a feeling somewhere that if he did accept, he would feel like he's betraying someone. For some reason, he would always think of Julia. What is he feeling? He never really questioned about it.

One day, when Lovino came home, his father pushed his head unto the wall. Lovino cried out in pain. Then his father did it again, and again.

" You worthless piece of shit! You're late again!"

'Whack!'

" Where's my dinner? You worthless bastard! You piece of scum!"

'Whack!' Blood trickled down the walls.

" You should have never been born! Your mother wouldn't have died if it want for you you son of a ****"

'Whack!'

" You should just die!"

'Whack!' 'CRASH!'

Lovino, scared to death, held a broken beer bottle in his hand. His forehead was trickling with blood. His father's head was bleeding. Lovino was trembling all over. What did he just do? When his father started to get up, his instincts took over. He quickly grabbed a knife and stepped over his father. Anger and hatred boiled in him as he raised his knife. _Kill._

His father had stopped breathing. Blood spread throughout his clothes. His eyes stared into nothing. Lovino pulled out the knife, his face had a wicked smile. He was satisfied… not so after a moment. His face filled with dread. He killed someone. He was scared… but yet relieved. But what would the villagers say about him. What if he himself is killed for killing his father? Lovino waited till nightfall of leave his house and bury his father as well as wash his hands clean. But the water didn't cleanse away his guilt.

That day changed Lovino. After conquering what oppressed him for years gave him new courage, but it doesn't mean its good. He got into more fights, stole food and valuables, injured several, spoke up more insults… he did this all in secret. He was afraid of anyone finding out, especially about his father, especially from Julia and Feli. Feliciano and Julia were worried about Lovi. He had changed somehow. He got more violent. When they were hanging out under the tree again, Feli decided to confront to him about it.

" Hey Lovi, are you okay?" Feliciano asked.

" What?" Lovi spat. Julia suddenly became uncomfortable. Then she decided to speak up " Um… well you seem a little stressed. Is there something wrong."

" Nothing's wrong." Lovi said a little too loudly.

" You're lying." Feli said. " It's okay, you can tell us."

" Shut up *****" Lovi muttered. Feli was upset. Lovi may have thrown insults from time to time but he never actually said such harsh words.

" Lovi, come on, you can tell me."

" I said shut up!" Lovi exclaimed as he got up and pushed Feli away. Feli fell unto the ground. Julia, who had been sitting next to Lovi, quickly got up and exclaimed " Lovi! Calm down! What happened to you?"

" None of your business you ***" Lovi yelled at Julia. Julia felt her heart break. What happened to him? He was never like this. Feli got up and confronted Lovi again. " Lovi, what's wrong? Tell me, I'm your cousin. Please. You're not you."

" Get away!" Lovi exclaimed as he punched Feli in the face. Feli retaliated and punched him back. They fought each other, getting several bruises. How did Lovi turn this way? That was all Feli could think. How didn't he see it? Julia, afraid, took in a deep breath and quickly grabbed Lovi's arm despite being so much weaker. Then she yelled " Lovi! Stop fighting! Please!"

" Go away!" Lovi growled as he slapped her unto the ground. Julia screamed. Lovi awoke from his anger. He looked at Julia.

" Julia!" Feli exclaimed as he went to her. She looks weak, and the way she looked at Lovi was filled with fear. She was in pain. Feli quickly craddled Julia in his arms. Jealousy… Lovi had been channeling it through punches at Feli. And his anger at Julia. In the end, he hurt someone he cares about. Both of them. He lost them. Lovi slowly relaxed his fingers, he could only murmur his apology that Feli and Julia never heard before he ran away. He kept running. He quickly grabbed all his things from his house and started running away from his village. He held a dagger in his hand. On his way out, he bumped into a guard.

" Hey! Where do you think you're- urk!"

Lovi's dagger was deep into the guard's chest. The guard coughed out blood. Lovi didn't want to talk. He could only run. Lovi quickly pulled out the dagger and ran off, behind him people were accusing him of murder. He can't look back, he can't rewind time. The next day, Feliciano and Julia herd the news that Lovi had killed a guard and escaped the village. Julia and Feliciano were shocked and devastated. It took weeks to get back to 'normal', but even then it didn't feel the same without Lovino. Feli thought acted like he's back to normal, he was broken inside. How can his best friend turn out in such a way? What had he missed? Feliciano didn't realise the time passing and Julia's suffering of being alone.

" I'm leaving." Julia said one day. Feliciano was surprised. Leaving? Leaving where. " I'm going to another country to study art with my father. He can't seem to sell any painting here and… we can't support ourselves anymore."

" Leaving…" Feliciano said. It made him sad. First he lost Lovino, now Julia too? It made his heart ache, a sudden emptiness inside of him. The he tried to smile and said " Well, when?"

" Tomorrow." Tomorrow… it was so soon. That made his heart ache even more. Julia… gone. Possibly forever. He hugged her. Julia was slightly surprised but then hugged him back. Then Feliciano said " I'll make this a great day for you. I promise."

The Feliciano let go of Julia despite not wanting too and took her hand. Julia blushed but let him tug her to wherever he is taking her. They walked past the town, where the rumours were.

" I heard the witch is finally leaving town."

" Really? That's a relief! Who knows what curses she could have conjured!"

" I heard the boy next door got cursed by her!"

" She's such a strange girl."

" I don't get what Feli sees in her."

Julia felt embarrassed to go into town. Feliciano noticed it and put an arm around her. Julia blushed but didn't push it away. She felt safe in Feliciano's arms, away from those nay sayers who were now confused. Feli brought her to a beautiful river where they played, draw and talk. Feli tried to make the most of their time with each other. If he was called, he said he has chores to do. They ate berries from the nearby bushes and talked. At the end of the day, Feli brought her back to hill, under the tree, where they watched the sunset. Julia was happy, she cherished the moment. But she needed to do something before leaving.

" Thank you Feli." Julia said, her eyes looking at the beautiful sunset. Her fingers were entwined with his. Feliciano didn't want to let go, nether did Julia. Julia, unexpectedly to her, started to cry. Feli looked at Julia and said " There, there, don't cry." He wiped away her tears despite he himself crying.

" Y-you won't forget about me right?" Julia chocked.

" How can I? You're everything to me. How can I forget everything? I won't forget you." Feliciano said.

Julia smiled, it was a sad smile. Then she kissed Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano was caught off guard. He felt his heart beat fast and his face heat up. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. He felt it, that feeling, spread throughout his entire body. He didn't want to let go. Julia squeezed his hand and said " I love you Feliciano."

His heart beat even faster, he held unto her. No… don't leave… not now… His breathing quickened. Love? She loves him? Feli tried to clear the confusion in his head. Love. When Julia let go, Feliciano still held unto her tight. Julia just smiled weakly and left, with her slipping right through his fingers. " Good bye Feli."

Then she ran off. Darkness came, the nightfall. The time left they could not spend before Julia leaves. Feliciano let out his tears and cried. Love. He realised it…

He too loves her.

Feliciano didn't sleep that night, his thought could only surround Julia. He wanted to tell her at least, at least before she left. When dawn came, he quickly got out of bed and ran to Julia's house. He hoped to see her again, at least one glance. To tell her he loves her. But when he reached there… Julia's house was empty. She had left. Feliciano clutched his fists, he's going after her.

Feliciano quickly went home, packed the necessities and took some money from his parents before setting out in that early morning. He would go after her, tell her and hopefully… be with her. It was a reckless idea to many but he figured he would know what to do when he got there. There were long cold night, hot dry days, he eventually got robbed once and ran out of money. He was beaten down, lost and desperate, but he didn't give up. He wanted to find Julia, he doesn't want to lose anyone else ever again.

Lovino on the other hand, after running away, had gotten captured by gang of criminals. But after negotiating, Lovino managed to join the gang. He was trained and learnt to have a cold heart. He was injured several times and joined on raid, it was all to survive. What was worse is that he was trained by a _girl_. A _girl_ who was much tougher than him. She was assigned to him when he joined the gang. Her name is Alessandra. Her shoulder-length messy hair was tied in a loose ponytail and dark eyes that were menacing. She wore men clothes and looked tough. She trained him, hard. She yelled at him, kicked him and told him to work harder. But she was kinder compared to the others. She at least acknowledged him and gave him his share. She also smiled at him once or twice. They would once in awhile have a proper conversation. Lovino survived in that group, he got over his feelings for Julia- what's the use. In fact, he had a small crush on Alessandra. She seems to know but kept quiet about it. She had to act tough after all.

Unfortunately, there is always a beginning and an end. At one raid, their commander was killed along with many and the rest were captured. The rest consisted a few teenagers, this includes Alessandra and Lovino. Lovino elbowed Alessandra, hoping she would find a way out of things. She looked around and gave a look. He couldn't read it. It showed that she ether had a plan… or something evil up her sleeve.

" Please! Let me go! I was forced into this! I'm just an innocent girl!" Alessandra exclaimed.

" Yeah right! Like you killing everyone makes you innocent." The guard who had captured them growled at he pointed his spear at her.

" I was forced to! Please! I can tell you the real leader if you let me go!" Alessandra said.

" Real leader? Huh? Tell me." The guard said.

" It's the boy beside me!" Alessandra exclaimed. " The one with brown hair! Please, he conducted the whole thing. The leader was just a decoy! Let me go before he kills me!"

" What? No!" Lovi exclaimed " That really was the leader! What are you doing Alessandra?"

" Please! Help!" Alessandra pleaded, tears coming out of her eyes.

One of the guards pulled her away while she cried, spears were now pointed at Lovi. Lovi realised she had used him, used him for her, and only her, escape. Anger boiled in him. Lovino struggled and yelled " You *****, You traitor! You ***** ********! What about us! You damn ****!"

" Help! He's trying to kill me!" Alessandra exclaimed. The guards of the town hauled the rest of the criminals away. Lovi struggled. He wanted to kill her. He shouldn't have trusted such a devil. He swear under those tears was an evil smirk. She used him, played with him. His feeling were played. Lovi managed to squirm out of the guards grasp and ran away. Alessandra screamed like an 'innocent' girl. That girl… He would get revenge.

Since that day, he went on his own way of crime. All to survive. All this time, it was to survive until he sees Alessandra again, to kill her for what she's done. Once he stopped by a town full of lively people. Lovi looked like a ragged beggar more than a ruthless criminal. It was then passing through that town, after receiving news Alessandra is in his old town, that he saw Julia. Julia looked up from walking down the street after her sulking locked gazes at Lovino. They were staring at each other. Julia didn't know how to react. Her eyes got teary. Lovino knew he can't have anything to do with her. She's just a part of the past now. He left her there, he had a mission to focus on. He didn't notice how pale she was from working, how she lost her usualy glow, how her illness was slowly biting away in her life.

A week after that event, Feli finally managed to reach that same town. It took him another week to search for her. The school she was suppose to apply for didn't accept her over a month ago since she's a girl and was robbed soon after. Feli received news was received that her father had died out of food poisoning. Julia's mother had died of grief. When Feli finally thought he found Julia… he was told she died from a sickness two weeks before. He was shown her grave.

When he was standing right in front of her grave, Feliciano didn't say anything. He was alone. He got unto his knees and cried. His heart was broken. He never got to tell her he loves her. Feli cried, he wished he would have realised it sooner. Would he had been able to do anything about it? He felt like an idiot. he kept crying over her grave. When Feli left, all that was left on her grave was a drawing of a white lily. He had no choice but to go home.

Back in their home town, Lovino was lurking in the dark alleyway, trying to search for someone he knew. Suddenly, someone tried to attack him with a knife, Lovino attack him with his bare fists, using his weapon against its user, killing him. Another attack and Lovi knocked him out. He had to run. Lovino ran as far as he could to the side of the town. More people were after him. They surrounded him and Lovi fought back. But there were too many of them. Lovino was eventually beaten to the ground. Suddenly, they stopped. The attackers stepped back. Lovino attempted to get up, the voice of the one who gave the order was the one he wanted to kill. He quickly drew his dagger, only to have it snatched from him and have a hand around his neck. He was pushed unto the wall. Lovino struggled, his green eyes met those same dark menacing ones.

" Alessandra!" Lovi yelled.

" Hello Rookie." She growled. " How have you been? Like my gang? What about you? I don't see anyone else. You loser."

" Let go!" Lovi yelled again. Alessandra let go of her playful tone and threw him unto the ground. Then she demanded one of her gang to toss a stick at him. Lovi grabbed it. Alessandra smirked and said " Come on little rookie, lets see what you've got."

Lovino didn't hesistated. He started to attack her despite being beaten several times. Alessandra dodged most of his attacks, as if she's playing with him. As she been all this time. Lovino quickly attempted to stab her with the stick. Eventually, she took it seriously and soon, Lovino was back on the wall again, struggling to get rid of Alessandra's grip.

" Damn you! Damn you ***** ******! I hate you! What was all those times for huh? I thought you had a heart! Damn it!" Lovino yelled.

" A heart? What for?" Alessandra said playfully.

" Damn Bastard… I liked you too. In the end, you are just a devil through and through." Lovi growled.

" Oh? A little crush? I'm touched." Alessandra said, but then narrowed her eyes " It's called acting. Goodbye rookie."

Lovi felt something pierce his body, he coughed out blood. By his own dagger, he was killed by Alessandra. Her face was cold and serious. Then she pulled out the dagger and threw him unto the ground. Lovi gazed into nothing. His last though was cursing life itself. Alessandra dropped the knife and left Lovino's dead body. Lovi's body was spread out, he had been defeated. That glory of killing those who oppressed him was short lived.

Feli did a slow march back to his village. He was tired, heart broken and depressed. He didn't know what to expect when he got home. He could not think about parents and his friends. His thought only surrounded Julia. His heart is full of regret. But then he heard people loud murmurs ahead. Something told him to look. Feliciano quickly ran towards the source of the sound and when he reached there, he stopped. He felt his heart stopped. The villagers were surrounding a dead body surrounded by a pool of blood. The face of the dead body was someone Feli thought he wouldn't see again.

" LOVI!" Feliciano yelled as he ran towards Lovino. Feliciano cradled Lovino in his arms. " Come on, wake up. You can't be dead. Wake up! Look! It's me, Feliciano! Wake up!"

Lovi didn't wake up. No… now he truly lost his best friend. Feliciano cried over Lovino's body, crying out loud. Feliciano buried the body of the criminal in a spot near the giant tree, marked with only a wooden board with the name ' Lovino Vargras, the best friend who died'. Feliciano, not long after the burial, found out his house and the neighbouring ones had caught on fire and burnt his parents as well as his fortune. Feliciano tried to get help from his 'friends' but they all ignored him. Feli was forced to beg on the streets. It was a miserable life. Everything was taken from him in a few weeks. He was beaten down, had to eat what people threw away. When he was laying down on the ground ignoring his hungry belly, he looked at the direction of the great tree, where he met Julia, where Lovino was with them, where Julia and Feli had spent their last moments together, where Lovi was buried. Feli smiled to himself, then he closed his eyes.

 _I'll see you soon. Lovino. Julia, my love._

* * *

" Ve~ Romano! Nice to see you again!" Italy exclaimed as he approached his brother as the human personification of Italy. It was sooner after their independence and were trying to get along.

" Go away bastardo." Romano said.

" Ve? Come on! Let's play big brother!" Italy exclaimed.

" What do you want to play?" Romano asked. He had been bothered about something for sometime. He keeps getting images in his head. It was coming together but it still didn't make sense. First someone who looks familiar, then a girl. Then blood and another girl. More blood. A white lily.

" Ve~ You know you look like someone I knew." Italy said. Romano looked at Italy and said " Of course I am! I am your brother."

" I know! I mean somewhere else…" Italy said. " Like, in another lifetime or something."

" Ha! Another lifetime? You've got to be-" Romano stopped. Another image, it was the boy and the blonde girl this time, but this time he can see the boy clearly.

" Feliciano?" Romano said.

" Ve~ you called me?" Italy said. Romano turned to look at his brother again. Feliciano… he remembered. Julia… Alessandra… it was all coming together.

" Feli! Do you remember me? Your cousin!" Romano said as he grabbed his shoulders. Italy was confused at first then he realised it. Then he muttered " Lovino? You too?" Romano could see Italy was about to cry. Then Italy hugged him. " I thought you were gone forever! I was so sad when I found out Lovi! How did you die? You know how sad I was to see you dead?"

" You saw me?" Romano asked.

" Yeah. I did." Italy said. " So what happened."

" I can't remember everything yet." Romano said as Italy let go. " But if I do, I might tell you."

" So… can we play now?" Italy asked. Romano looked at him and said " Why?!"

" To have fun! Come on Romano!" Italy cheered on.

" No!" Romano yelled " Bastard!"

" But you said yes earlier!"

" I changed my mind!"

Romano was just glad Feliciano Vargras reincarnated as Italy. Yeah… he was damn glad. So was Italy, seeing his cousin and now brother all fine again.

* * *

I hope you like this short story! Germany's story would be next! Try listening to 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts, it perfectly describes Feliciano's feelings when he found out he was in love with Julia and Julia left. Same for Julia's side. Though, I prefered the nightcore version. :) See you next time!


	2. Germany

Hey guys. I hope you like this part. Time for Germany's past. Sorry if there are any typo errors or anything like that. I tend to write my quotation marks like this " Hi! I'm Crispy!" and such. :P

* * *

Lugwig Beilschdmit was a hard worker. He didn't really believe that if you work hard enough, you would get what you want. Mainly because the world steals to get what they want. He works hard because if you work hard enough, you will survive. That's the basic rule for the commoners, especially farmers. That was extremely hard especially since it was a newly formed country. Taxes are high and then there's the society to adjust to. Not to mention there was already a large gap between the wealthy and the poor. It seems no different from any other country.

But there were benefits for being in a new country. It's first easier to buy land despite the prices being higher since there's plenty to spare, second the land is fresh with minerals so harvests are expected to be well and everyone seems so busy to build up the country to have a stable life that they don't want to fight. That's how the Beilschdmits survived for those first few years. They owned a fruit orchid, they were popular in the village for their juicy red apples.

Every morning, the two children, Lugwig and his younger sister Luise would play in the orchids after their chores and helping out in the farm. They would run around in the grape yards and climb the apples trees and eat the fresh apples. And each time after that, their mother would call out to them to come back inside the house and warn them not to get hurt.

Lugwig, then innocent and happy, would always be a good boy. He had great parents and a good sister. He occasionally talks to the boys from the neighbouring farms but he never really made friends since they were all always busy with chores and the distance between each farm is always so far. The reasons the farms were so large and far apart is because of the large gain of low prices and the fresh country. Farmers tend to buy more then necessary for larger harvest. Unknown to those farmers there are always bad things with the good.

Lugwig didn't really mind this. He always had his sister with him. Luise is three years younger than him, like her brother she has blonde yellow hair but has eyes green as the apple tree leaves. She wasn't afraid like most girls. Though she had her moments.

"Eek! Lugwig! Help!" a five year old Luise screamed as she ran to her brother who was collecting the grapes from the vines. Lugwig stopped his work and asked her quickly " What happened? Did a thief get in?"

"Help!" Luise screamed. Ludwig quickly grabbed a long stick nearby and hold it close to him, waiting for the thief to come. And waited, and waited. Lugwig was getting nervous. Was the thief hiding? Was he there?

"Where is he?" Ludwig asked.

"I-In the b-bushes w-where I-I was p-picking the s-strawberries." Luise stammered. Ludwig slowly moved forward, out of the orchid to the nearby strawberry bushes. Luise, gripping her brother's shirt sleeve, was following his careful footsteps, step by step. It must be a real scary thing, for Luise to be so scared. When Ludwig was in front of the bushes, he looked around. He don't see a thief.

"Where is he?" Ludwig said.

Luise pointed her shaking finger at a leaf near a juicy strawberry, where a hairy caterpillar was eating it inside out, with her face hiding behind Ludwig's shoulder. This was the thief? Ludwig sighed, he was worried for nothing. He would have preferred the thief. Then he put down the stick and picked up the caterpillar by it's end. The caterpillar squirmed as Ludwig lifted it up. Luise screamed.

"You were afraid of this? This is nothing!" Ludwig said as he showed Luise the caterpillar. Luise only screamed even more. Ludwig then stopped and threw it away, far from Luise and the strawberry patch.

"It's okay Luise, the hairy caterpillar is gone." Ludwig said as he turned to face the relieved Luise "It was probably more scared than you."

"But I'm scared of it." Luise said.

"But you're bigger, it has a good reason to be scared of you. Next time if you see a thief, you can scream." Ludwig said.

"Then what do I do?" Luise asked. Ludwig smiled and rubbed her head, making Luise pout and complain about her hair.

"You call your big brother to deal with him." Ludwig said.

Those years of fruitfulness and happiness weren't to last. After a few years, the rain patterns became more unpredictable. The seasons were getting drier and harvest was no longer plentiful. Then came the officials and landlords. The lands were no longer for free, there was taxation for being on the land. For the greater good they say, for healthcare, education and so much more. All people can see was the money spent on luxury. The harvest got dryer each year. Soon, the orchids could barely produce enough for people to eat, the high taxes didn't change. Those who had bought too much land were imprisoned for not being able to pay the taxes for owning the land. Eventually, the Beilschdmit children lost their mother from starvation.

The children no longer could run across the orchids as they were always hungry. They need to conserve their energy. They could no longer savour the apples of the trees as they were all used to sell, if they could find any. They could never hear their mother's voice call them to come in the house or to be careful again. Luise would cry once in awhile, crying for her mother. Ludwig would always try to comfort her, not showing his own tears. Their father would always try to support the both of them.

Though most of the farmers were arrested, there were still a few left for the fields. The fields abandoned are now for the landlord who changed even higher taxes to maintain those fields. This, with the poor crops and the demanding market, lead to 'survival' within the society. There was a farmer who had always had been Mr Beilschdmit's 'silent' rival. He too owned a fruit farm. He was jealous of his rivals' wealth in the past. There was an order to capture criminals for rewards. What that farmer saw of this was an opportunity. Of course he wasn't going to risk his life to find a criminal, but he can frame someone.

The family of three were having a meal of gruel no more than a ladel full each when the door was knocked harshly. The father of this family got up and opened the door, saying his usual greeting. Those greetings soon became stammers. Two burly soldier with guns came into the house. Luise and Ludwig looked up, they have seen such men before. They know what they have done. Luise hid behind Ludwig, scared. Then she asked "Are they thieves?"

Ludwig didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer the question. Then one of the guards started opening and closing the drawers while the other kept an eye on the three citizens. _They're thieves,_ Ludwig thought _But do we attack them? They have guns… and they're soldiers._ The soldier was searching every single spot of the house. He threw away Luise's doll, Ludwig's wooden figurine, his father's belonging, their _mother's_ handkerchief. When he checked under the wooden floorboards, he pulled out a brown sack. Was that there? Mr Beilschdmit was surprised to see it there. The soldier looked inside the bag and then showed it to the other soldier who was bigger and burlier than him. A gold coin dropped unto the ground, it reflected the sunlight into Ludwig's eye, blinding him temporarily.

"Mr Beilschdmit, you would have to come with me sir." The burly soldier said.

"B-but that's not mine!" Mr Beilschdmit exclaimed.

"It is in your house sir. You're arrested for thievery and treason against the landlord." The burly man said as he grabbed Mr Beilschdmit's shoulder.

"Father is not a thief!" Ludwig exclaimed "He would never steal!"

"Well the coins can't have walked here by themselves." The other skinner one said.

"Daddy is not a thief right? He wouldn't." Luise said.

"Sorry kid, the evidence is right here. Looks like the farmer next door was right." The skinny one said.

"Franz?" Mr Beilschdmit said "Don't trust him. I swear I didn't do it!"

"Take that to the judge." The burly soldier said as he grabbed both the farmer's arms and put them behind his back. Mr Beilschdmit struggled.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Mr Beilschdmit yelled.

"Let him go!" Ludwig said as he got up.

"Daddy?" Luise asked.

"I'm fine sweetie. I swear I didn't steal it!" Mr Beilschdmit said.

"Please! It's not him!" Ludwig begged, half yelling. Luise tried to reach her father but the skinner one grabbed her shoulder, the tight girp told her to obey and stay. Then Ludwig went on his knees and grabbed the burly soldier's leg and begged "Please! Don't take him away! Don't! We only have him left! PLEASE! IT'S NOT HIM!"

"MOVE!" The burly man exclaimed as he kicked the child away, right in front of his sister. The skinny one let go of Luise, who went unto her knees and aided her brother quickly. Then the two soldier escorted Mr Beilschdmit out of his house. Lugwig, ignoring the pain, got up and quickly stumbled out of the house.

"Lugwig!" Luise called out as she went to her brother's side. No, not his father. Ludwig had seen farmers leaving their houses on the way and returning from the market. Those men never stepped back into their homes again.

"Dad!" Ludwig exclaimed. Mr Beilschdmit looked back at his kids as he sturggled. The man yelled back "It's okay! I will come back tomorrow! Take care of your sister!"

"DAD!" Ludwig called out again. Mr Beilschdmit looked at his children one last time before his head was forced down by the burly one, pushing him forward. Ludwig wanted to rush forward and beat up the man like a thief, but he was hurt and even if he wasn't the two men were too strong for him. The two children could only watch as their father was taken away. Luise and Ludwig were silent. After a long while of staring and disbelief, Luise asked Ludwig "Daddy will come back right?"

"Right?"

Ludwig didn't think so.

And he was right.

They never saw their father again from that day onwards. Most of the villagers rumoured that the father of the two blonde children had been killed. Some say he was sentenced to jail for several years. They would say how poor the children would be. They can't possibly care for them, they had their own troubles to take care of. With no knowledge of getting to their relatives, Ludwig and Luise stayed on the farm. Ludwig tired his best to maintain the farm like his father had. But the crops were slowly dying out. After a year of hard work, there was barely enough to feed them. Ludwig knew he had to abandon the farm. At the age of eleven, the boy took his eight year old sister and left for the town, where people said there would be plenty of jobs. Ludwig hoped to get one of those.

The journey to town wasn't an easy one for certain. With only sacks of cloths acting as bags and blankets, scraps of what's left of their crops and their little belongings, it wasn't much to get by on a journey. The children would beg in front of houses or grab a few wild berries. They would be lucky to have food in their hands. Even if it wasn't enough for the both of them, Ludwig would give them to his sister so that she would have enough to eat. He took care of her. She's the only family he has left. He won't let anyone harm his little sister.

When they finally reached the busy cobbled road of the town, they were awed by the tall buildings and the amount of people living in the town. Several were carrying boxes, some selling their merchandise at stores, a few women were sowing. Everything seems so busy. The two children looked out of place with their dirty faces and clothes. The two children settled somewhere behind some boxes. Ludwig told his sister to sit down and wait while he tried to look for a job. Luise protested at first but then obeyed. Ludwig went to several stores and people, begging for work. They all had excuses for him for they simply didn't want a boy who possibly couldn't do any labour when he's all skinny and gangly. After many attempts and hours, Ludwig decided he would try another day and went on his way.

As he was making his way back to the crates where his sister was, he suddenly heard a loud yell. Ludwig turned around to see a boy, slightly taller than him (Ludwig was tall for his age), run past him and run around the corner. A man with an apron yelled "Oi! Stop that kid!"

Ludwig stood in the middle of the road confused. Then the man glared at him and yelled "Well go on! Get him!"

Ludwig didn't hesistate. He quickly ran after the dark haired kid. He didn't know what he was doing but he hoped if he returned whatever the boy stolen, he would get something like food or water in return. Maybe even a job. Ludwig nearly lost sight of the boy once but he was able to catch up with him. He heard the boy in front curse as he turned to an alleyway… where Luise was.

Ludwig quickly turned around the corner and yelled "Luise! Stop him!"

Luise quickly got up from her crouched position, stepping out of the crates, confused, just in time for the boy to knock into her. Both of them fell unto the ground, the contents within the boy's arms spilt out. The oranges and apples rolled down the dirty ground. Those apples were of a bright juicy red, like the ones back in the farm. The boy quickly got up and yelled at Luise "Watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Luise said "L-Ludwig told me to s-stop you."

"Who?" The brunette said.

"I did." Ludwig said as he stepped forward. The brunette turned around and faced him. Then he said " Look! The hero. What do you want?"

"Return whatever you stole." Ludwig said.

"Why? I'm hungry." the brunette who looks 14 said "You're new around here are you?"

"We just came a few hours ago." Luise said as she got up.

"Well that explains it." the boy said "I assume you guys are like me, orphans. Left on the street by no good parents."

"Ours died." Ludwig said.

"That's sad." the boy said "So what are you doing in town?"

"Looking for a job." Ludwig replied.

"A job?" The boy scoffed. "You can find no job here. They don't give jobs to kids like us. They expect us to die out here."

"He can't?" Luise asked.

"Of course. A strong able man compared to him? Who would you choose?" The brunette said. "That means no luck for me ether. Stealing is the only way you can survive, and the least dangerous too."

"My father was killed for that." Ludwig said.

"Well at least they don't go searching for you if you steal from commoners." The boy said. Then he picked up an apple and offered it to Luise. Luise was hesitant at first but then she took the apple from the boy. The boy picked up another and threw it at Ludwig's direction. Ludwig caught it and looked at it. Then he looked at the boy. "Don't look at it like some idiot, take it, as a gift from me."

Ludwig looked at the red fruit. The looks of it was tempting. His parents taught him it was wrong to steal. All this time he has been surrounded by thieves, the government, their rivals, death… he knew what happened to thieves. His stomach growled. Should he take the apple. The rumbling in his stomach conquered his moral compass. Ludwig took a big bite out the apple. It wasn't exactly sweet and juicy like the apples his father planted, but it was good to have it in his mouth. Luise didn't hesitate after Ludwig ate it and took a huge bite. They both gobbled down the food.

"I knew it. You guys are as starving as me." The boy said "I'm Ash by the way. Well that is what I've always been called since I'm always dirty. There are two more of us. We come together to steal and support each other. You can can join us if you want, it's way better than trying to get a job."

Ludwig didn't reply. All his life he's been told he should work hard to survive. If he could work hard enough, he might get a job to support them. He can still do it the good fair way.

But will they both survive till that comes?

"I'm Lugwig, that's my sister Luise. We'll join you." Ludwig said. Ash smiled.

"Good! You are fast, that's what we need. I don't mind having you on the team, your sister can tag along. You have a good way ahead of you." Ash said as he approached Ludwig and patted his back.

"I'm only doing this until I can be old enough to get a proper job." Ludwig said.

"A proper job? By then everyone would know your face. Well, it's your choice." Ash said.

Since that day, Luise and Ludwig became criminals of the city for survival. Though, it was mainly Ludwig who did the stealing. He would usually only steal food. Once in awhile he would steal wallets to buy decent food. Luise often stayed in the hideout as Ludwig told her too but there were several times when she begged to help. Ludwig couldn't let her do dirty work, she could get killed for it. He was glad that one of the other boys would look after her if he was ever gone.

When Ludwig was 18, he was suitable and strong looking enough to get a real job. He went to another town, secretly sneaking out of the town he was in, to find the job. He managed to find a job at a hotel where he could work with carrying boxes and fixing things. He also got Luise a job as a maid in the kitchen. Luise, when he was gone, decided then she should do something to help her brother. She would steal, something valuable to sell and then get money to buy her brother something that would be useful. She snuck out of the hideout and went off. When Ludwig got back to hide out to reveal the great news… Luise was gone.

Ludwig looked around the room, only Ash, now 21, was smoking on a cigarette at the corner of the room. Ludwig went to him and asked "Where's Luise?"

"I don't know." Ash said. "I think I saw her a moment ago. I stopped her but she said she needed to run errand so I let her go."

"What kind of errand?" Ludwig said. Ash was quiet. Ludwig knew he wouldn't let Luise go so easily.

"She said she needed to do a job, a big one. It was for your sake she said." Ash said.

She's going to steal.

Ludwig quickly ran out of the hideout to search for her. He called out for her as he ran around town. He would go to her usual haunts each time she ran off on her own. He check the forest, the market, the crates where they made a temporary shelter when they first entered town, she wasn't anywhere. When he was about to give up searching a certain area for the fifth time, he heard a girl screaming "Let me go! I said let me go!"

Luise! Ludwig turned around to see two soldiers grabbing her. One of them held a brown sack. Oh no. Ludwig quickly ran to her exclaiming "Luise!"

"Halt!" The soldier said as he put out his hand. Ludwig stopped in his tracks. The man was holding a gun. The memories of his father's capture flashed through his mind. _No, not again._

"Let her go, please." Ludwig said.

"Let a thief go? No, even if she is a girl. She stole jewellery from the lady nearby. She must be arrested." The soldier said, showing the bag. Ludwig stared at the bag. What was she thinking? He never stole from the higher ups, it was a large risk. Yet she did? Was Luise stupid?

"Please, I take full responsibility. You have the bag, now let her go." Ludwig said.

"And let her get away and steal again. No can do sir." The other one said.

"I'll take her place! Just let her go." Ludwig said.

"No! Don't!" Luise exclaimed "This is my fault. Don't!"

"Luise!" Ludwig scolded.

"You heard the girl. We can't let you take her place just like that. She will steal again." The soldier with the bag said.

"What if she returns the bag? Can she be let go?" Ludwig reasoned.

"Do you think we negotiate with commoners like you?" The other soldier said. But the he looked at Luise in a way that angered Ludwig. Then he said "Maybe if you let her bed with us we'll let her go."

Ludwig gritted his teeth, he clenched his hands into fists and charged at that soldier. How dare he! Luise screamed as Ludwig punched the soldier's face, making him fall unto the ground. Luise took the chance to wriggle out of the grasp of the soldier with the bag and ran off. Ludwig quickly tackled the soldier with the bag and yelled "Luise! Run!"

Luise quickly ran away as fast her little legs could carry her. Ludwig tried to stall the soldiers as long as he needed too before be too would leave. But then, he saw the one he punched take out his gun. No… don't. It was his father's capture all over again, only this time it was about to get bloody.

"NO!" Ludwig yelled as he tried to grab the gun away from him. Too late. The bullet shot in Luise's direction. Hitting her back. Ludwig's eyes widened with fear as Luise fell unto the ground.

Ludwig, overcome with danger, quickly grabbed the gun from the soldier. They both wrestled for the weapon. One word came through his head: Kill. Ludwig pried the gun out of the soldier's hands and put the tip of the gun at the soldier's chest and shot. It happened so fast Ludwig didn't know what he was doing. The soldier rolled back his eyes as he fell unto the ground. Ludwig quickly dropped the gun and ran to Luise.

He got unto his knees and cradled his sister in his hands. Ludwig shook her, she didn't wake up. "Luise… wake up. Please, you can't die yet. I've got a job, we can earn a living for ourselves. Come on, Luise."

Her green eyes stared into nothing, her mouth was slightly gaped open. She's dead… she got killed. And Ludwig couldn't save her. A teardrop fell unto Luise's cheek, they didn't come from the corpse. Ludwig's tears fell from his eyes. All those tears he had bottled up for his mother and father fell out. All his sadness, pain… he lost his family.

"Get up you runt!" the other soldier yelled kicked him before pulling his arm. The soldier had gotten back up. They pulled Ludwig away from the body, who was struggling, trying to get back to his sister. What kind of brother is he? He was pulled farther and farther away from Luise. No…

* * *

Germany gasped as he sat up straight. That dream, again. Italy was sleeping next to him a usually, soundly. Germany thought about the dream that was slowly fading away. It happened again. Germany put his hand on his head. He still could feel the noose around his neck. Right… he was hanged the next day for murder. He still could see his little sister, how could he do that? Then he closed his eyes.

 _Forgive me, Luise._

* * *

Poor Germany. Next will be the last Axis member, Japan. Will be coming soon. I may not upload it so soon since my malay exams are coming soon. Bye.


	3. Japan

Ready to go to feudal Japan?

* * *

Honda Kiku wasn't very sociable. Kiku's mother keeps telling him to make friends like all the other kids but he don't want to. They all ignore him anyway. Who wants to be friends with the shy awkward guy who is unfit and weak, unlike an eldest son. She keeps telling Kiku that they are in a new country, the start of a new land and he has to make friends for the sake of the next generation. What are they anyway? What race is this? They have our own language, traditions, clothing, nothing like the others. It wasn't like he will meet others who are so different. He wish he could, maybe they would accept him better than his own.

How can he live a life when he is the shame of my family? He's the only child, who is never great in anything. He only locks himself in the room, doing nearly nothing. He only plays with himself. A strange one his neighbours would say. He just can't find joy in what everyone finds joy in. They all want to be strong like the new warriors called samurai. They all want people to be proud of them. Kiku has tried to please his father, doing the traditions and respecting his parents. It just doesn't seem enough for his father. He wants Kiku to be a samurai, something Kiku thinks he would never be. Though he may not like it, he tries everyday to be a good, trained samurai. He went for the lessons but was always behind everyone. He can't seem to get it right.

"Honda-san!" A voice called out. Kiku looked up from his daze, he had been watching the koi fish in a garden pond under a cheery blossom tree. He hadn't expect someone to disturb him.

There was a girl around his age wearing a pink kimono and wore a cherry blossom in her hair. She had the most dedicate features: an oval shaped face, fair skin, dark brown small eyes, long silky black hair. She looked at Kiku with great curiosity. Kiku has seen her around before. She's his new neighbour. Tanaka, that's the family name. They were yet to visit their house and exchange greetings.

"What are you doing here alone?" The Tanaka girl asked Kiku. He didn't answer, the shy guy he was. Why is she talking to him? He's a family disgrace. The kids though most of the time ignore him have sent insults in his way. Is she just being respectful?

"Are you my new neighbour?" Tanaka asked. Kiku nodded, avoiding eye contact. "My name is Tanaka Yuki! It means happiness. But it can also mean snow. What's your full name?"

"H-honda K-kiku." I stammered.

She smiled at him. She said " I heard from the other kids some nasty things about you. But you seem nice, though you are really quiet. Let's be friends okay?" he looked up at her, why does she want to be friends with him?

Then Tanaka sat down next to him and asked "Do you like playing with dolls?"

Kiku shrugged, he never really had an interest in them. But they were good to put your frustration on. Then she said "I do! I like to sow dolls with the cloth mother provides me with, see?"

Then she showed Kiku a small bird doll. It was grey in colour. Kiku could see it was stuffed with feathers as tuffs of the little white feathers stuck out at various parts of the bird. It had a red cock's comb and black buttons for eyes. It was so small it was around the size of Kiku's small hand. It was nicely done despite the little holes on it.

"It's pretty." Kiku complimented.

"Really?" Tanaka said excitedly. "Mother still says I need a lot more work until this… trash… gets suitable."

"I think it's fine enough. It is unique in it's own way right?" Kiku said. Yuki smiled. Then she handed the doll to Kiku and said "Well if you like it so much you can take it."

Kiku panicked slightly. Then he said, while he attempted to hand back the doll "I cannot take it, it's your's isn't it?"

"It's okay, I have many more dolls at home. I don't think a boy would have one though." Tanaka said. Kiku held the doll in his hands. Well… if it is a gift it would be rude to return it. After all, it's nice and small, it's not like he doesn't like it. Just… different. Like him. Kiku smiled, how much the doll reminds of him. Tanaka smiled in return.

"Come on Honda-san! Let's play!" Tanaka said pulling me up. Kiku yet once again panicked.

"W-what?" Kiku stammered as he got unto his feet.

"You know, play. Come on, don't tell me you don't want to play with me because I am a girl." Tanaka said.

"What? No! Of course not!" Kiku said "I do want to play with you. I was just a bit surprised."

Tanaka smiled once again "Yay! Come on!"

"Okay Tanaka-san." Kiku replied.

"Call me Yuki!" Tanaka said happily. "Kiku-kun."

Kiku felt himself blush. She was already calling him by his first name, not to mention 'kun'. Then he stammered. "O-oh. Yuki…-san…"

…

A few years have past. Yuki-san and Kiku-kun have become the closest friends. She was Kiku's only friend. She respected him despite Kiku being a 'failure'. Though he is very good at painting. He did this in secret as his father would say it was useless and a piece of garbage. The two children would always play with each other. Yuki-san was very popular among everyone she met. She's beautiful, kind, virtuous, anything you could want in a girl. Yet, she chose to spend her time with Kiku. They were currently both sixteen, the age to marry; most of their peers has been married*. Some even started a family.

 _*Children in those days marry at a very young age, youngest is thirteen._

It was time for them to find someone too. Every time Mr and Mrs Tanaka tried to bring up the subject of the matchmaker, Yuki will leave the house and go to Kiku's house, begging him to stay the night. Each time, Kiku would let her into the house secretly until she goes back to her home in the morning. Kiku's parents weren't having much luck ether. Kiku was the underdog, no matchmaker though of a suitable woman who would marry him. By that parents who want to marry their daughter off to him. It wasn't like they were willing in the first place.

"You are such a disgrace! If you didn't fail the test, you would have been a samurai! Then we wouldn't have such a problem! You worthless son!" My father yelled at Kiku as he tried to run, but he can't. He has to stay. That would disgrace his father even further.

"Please Honda!" Mrs Honda yelled at his father. "Let him go!"

"Stay in your place Riko!" Mr Honda yelled back and started beating me again. Honda Riko couldn't do anything, she cannot disobey her husband. All she can do it watch or turn away and close her wet eyes. Kiku hated his father. I hated him so much. Can't his father see Kiku's trying to do my best? Kiku's father had always ill treated Kiku. But Kiku have to stay, for tradition sake and for the sake for his father to for once acknowledge him. But it never came. He never got to hear the words before that night.

…

"Yuki-san? What are you doing here? Are you running away from Mr and Mrs Tanaka again?" Kiku asked Yuki as he saw her at my backdoor steps. She looked up at Kiku, right into his own dark brown ones. He blushed and avoided eye contact. He never mentioned this to my parents for he fears he would shame the family more. He is in love with Yuki. She's the only girl who has been there to him. Who would not fall for her beauty and kindness? Ether way, Kiku feels like there's no hope for him. If he brought it upto his father, he is afraid he will be beaten some more for asking for such a request. It was a childish dream. Not to mention, what would Yuki say? She would probably be disgusted. He didn't want to lose his only friend.

"Kiku, please come with me." Yuki said as she grabbed my arm and pulled Kiku away from his house. Kiku stumbled slightly but then slowly regained his balance and followed. What is going on? Kiku hasn't seen Yuki so serious. Her face was a deep red. Her eyes filled with tears. He oucld see the tear marks on her face. He couldn't bear to see Yuki in such a state.

But then he noticed se was wearing an expensive kimono, she was completely clean. She wasn't wearing any make-up. She didn't need it, she has a beauty of a goddess. He loves everything about her. But all his hopes are of a childish dream, he believes.

Then they stopped running. They were in a garden with a large cheery blossom tree and a koi pond. It was the place where we first met. They next to the pond of koi fish and under the cherry blossom tree. A gentle breeze blew past the cold dark night. Then she turned around to face him. Then she started to speak "Kiku-kun… I-I love you."

He couldn't believe my ears. Did he hear her right? She… loves him? Kiku's heart pounded, his face got red. It was not often the girl proclaims the love, it would usually be the guy, him. From all the people, it was his childhood friend, the one who he has secretly love all this time. Kiku suddenly felt awkward and shy. Then he tried to speak, only to end up stammering " Y-Yuki-san…"

"I'm sorry. That was too sudden. But I had to let it out." Yuki said. " Something happened today. I have love you a long time from a distance, afraid what you will do when you found out. I was more afraid if my parents found out, they would be angry with me. When my parents mentioned about the matchmaking again, I finally burst. I told them I didn't want to marry any man, because my heart belonged to you. Of course, my parents were furious. They said they could not let me marry off to an unworthy man."

"They did something worse. They had already agreed to an arranged marriage to a samurai, someone who I know is cruel. He has bullied me a lot. I cannot marry such a man. Samurais… are evil. I know you are trying to be one Kiku but… they really do evil silently. I couldn't bear it. So I'm now here. I just want to know, do you… love me?" Yuri said. Kiku was silent. Another breeze blew past and a cherry blossom landed in front of his feet.

Kiku picked up the cherry blossom and stepped closer towards Yuki. She blushed a deep red and looked down. Then Kiku put a cherry blossom in her hair and said "I have love you since forever. I wanted to tell you but how could you love a man like me, useless and shunned by society. I never though you'll choose me, over a powerful samurai. I love you, Yuki."

Then she hugged him. She cried on his shoulder, murmuring "I love you." Kiku smiled, this is a dream right? Is this real? Is this a childish dream? No, it's real. They shared a kiss under the tree, a long compassionate one. Then he stopped and looked at her. She was smiling. "What about your parents, the samurai, my parents?"

"That's why I'm here. Let's run away, away from all this. They don't understand us. My parents don't understand, they don't understand at all. We can run away, then we can get married there. Not here. We can run away to somewhere where, we can do our will." Yuki said.

"But-" Kiku started to protest but Yuki interrupted.

"I know, traditions. We are suppose to take care of our parents. I know you only do these to prove you are not a failure but your father wouldn't understand ether. How do we even know the traditions are right? You're a great artist Kiku. Not everyone can be that. You are just different, but good. Do you want to stay?" Yuki said. It was silent for awhile. Kiku thought hard, then he looked at the beautiful Yuki in front of him.

"I'll be back. I need to get my things, you too. Then, we will run away." Kiku told her. That night, he didn't even say goodbye. He kissed my mother's forehead when she's in a deep sleep and say nothing to my father. He took all that was necessary. He left that small cloth bird behind on my desk for his parents to see. He hope that they will get the message. The message that he is like everyone else, just with different goals and expectations. That he don't want to be like what everyone else is. That night, Kiku's and Yuki's lives changed forever.

…

One year later, they have moved to a village far from their home. Life was peaceful. They had gotten their own house and life. Kiku married Yuki when we came to the village. I got a job as a painter, work and selling was slow but paid enough for the two of us. Yuki and Kiku were happy together. It was really peaceful. He was happy to see Yuki smiling each day. She's free, she would talk to the other women of the village, do the house chores and they would spend time together. It was really peaceful, as if nothing could destroy it. He didn't expect our past to haunt them.

One day, three horses rode into the village. These riders were samurai, powerful ones that work for the king. Their leader was ruthless, tuning stall upside down and threatening the villagers. Samurai respect, not raid. Wondering what the commotion was about, Kiku quickly went out of my stall to see what has happened. Then the leader announced "Where is Tanaka Yuki?"

Yuki… the samurai were after Yuki. Is this the samurai she was suppose to marry? He was six years older than Kiku, and far more powerful. Kiku quickly ran off, he had to get home as soon as possible. When He rushed into my house, Yuki looked up from her sowing at me and asked with confusion "What is going on?"

"The samurai, he's here." he told her. Yuki didn't hesitate to hurry. Kiku quickly packed a few necessities and his samurai wooden sword. Kiku hope it would protect Yuki and himself. They ran off, running away again. How, how did he find them? He heard the sound of horses behind them. They found them, and they were catching up.

"Yuki! Run!" Kiku told her and she ran faster. The men were close now. They were along a stream, the village stream. Suddenly, Yuki fell unto the grassy ground. " Yuki!"

" I'm fine." Yuki told Kiku as he tried to pick her up. Too late, the men caught us. The men on horseback surrounded them. The leader got down from his horse and growled "Tanaka Yuki…"

Yuki tightened her grasp around Kiku's arm. Kiku could hear her murmur _It's him._ The samurai was much taller, burlier and stronger than him. He was scared, they both were. Kiku look for means to escape. He knew that the samurai was not gong to negotiate. Then the samurai looked at Kiku " Honda Kiku… return my bride-to-be."

"No…" Kiku said, hugging Yuki as if he was protecting her, she was crying many tears.

" I order you to give her to me!" The samurai yelled. Kiku glared at him. Can he really give his wife to such a violent and brutal man? Suddenly he felt his arms being pulled back by force, Kiku struggled. He tried to go to Yuki. The other two samurai who followed the first dragged Kiku away from Yuki harshly.

"Yuki!" Kiku yelled.

"Kiku!" She called out but was beaten down by the leader. No… no…

"You monster! Let her go! Let her go!" Kiku yelled out in pain. The samurai glared at him. Behind him he could hear Yuki crying. How dare he upset Yuki. She doesn't want to go. How can he force her like that? Then the samurai drew his sword and started walking toward Kiku. Yuki trying to get to him. He struggled to get free but the samurais' grip was tight.

"You will pay for taking her." The samurai said.

"She was never your's." Kiku said.

"Then, die!" The samurai as he pushed his sword towards the citizen, aiming at Kiku's chest. He closed his eyes. Kiku heard a scream, but it wasn't his. Kiku opened my eyes, Yuki was in front of me, with sword right at her chest.

"YUKI!" Kiku exclaimed. The sword withdrew, she fell right in front of him. They all stared at the body that is draining the life away. The samurai's men let go of Kiku out of shock and Kiku quickly went to her. He cradled her body in my arms. Tears poured out of his eyes. Yuki…

"Kiku…" Yuki said ever so softly.

"Yuki! Yuki, please don't leave me! Yuki!" Kiku cried out. Then she touched his wet face and murmured "Kiku, I love you…" Then her life left his arms.

"Yuki…Yuki wake up…Yuki. YUKI!" He exclaimed. She's dead, she died right in his arms. The one he loves… gone… he cried and cried. He didn't know what happened next, because he can't remembered anything after that. Kiku thinks the samurai killed me. The next thing he knew, he was a child again.

…

Japan had forgotten everything about his past life. He am now a country as he was told. The country personification of his own country, Japan. That is his name now and forever. He was reborn into this life so he could not remember anyone or anything about my past life, he even forgot about Yuki. But one day, as Japan went to a spot near Tokyo. It was a nice garden, a village used to be there. He came to explore and see if the landmark could be of some use. Japan found himself next to a koi pond, under a cherry tree. Why was this place so… familiar?

Then, he started to cry. Japan didn't know why but he did. Then he saw her face again. Tanaka Yuki… Yuki… Japan was confused. Who was she to him? After that, memories of his past life came to him. Little by little. The more he remembered, the more pain he felt. Then, he visit China. His older brother who was the first to find him. Maybe he knows about all this weird things going on.

"So… you remember things you know you haven't done before aru?" China asked Japan. We were at his house, drinking some tea. Japan nodded.

"I see… looks like it was time…" China murmured.

"Time? For what?" Japan asked China. China looked at Japan seriously and said "Each one of us had a life before we a reborn as countries. Most of the time, they are sad. Something meant to be forgotten. But one day they would come back when we are ready. Something we need to know."

"So… I'm remembering my past life." Japan said. He looked down at his hands on his lap that were now curled into fists

"By what you told me, it's not a good one." China said sipping his tea. Japan remained silent. Most of his memories of his past life came to Japan, Yuki…

"What should I do?" Japan asked China. China told him "I don't know, what will you do?" Silence yet again.

"Have you remembered your past China?" Japan asked him. China nodded.

"Can you tell me yours?" He asked again. China was silent first and then said "Next time, you aren't ready to hear other's past yet. You are still dealing with your own."

" I understand. I am sorry to intrude. Arigato China. I will be taking my leave." Then, Japan left.

Japan took a lot of time thinking of Yuri. She was dead, no one remembered her except him. What would he do? The only thing he can do is to live on. Japan will always love Yuri, the one who saved him from his failure. She gave him a reason to try and succeed. He will continue to be strong, he's not afraid to be different anymore.

* * *

That's so sad. :'( Next will the Allies, starting with… China. I bet you're curious what's China's past after this chapter. Thank you for reading. BTW, I forgot to do this: Hetalia does not belong to JadeCrispy, only the plots and OCs.


	4. China

I guess you guys are curious about China's past after Japan's. Let's see shall we? Note the names here are different from the names in the ambassadors story if you have read it.

* * *

 _J_ ie Wang Yao was always getting scolded. That day he was scolded by the head chief for not cooking the pecking duck properly. Wang Yao sighed… the chief always likes to pick on him. Why him? Wang Yao sighed… he went back to his home. Wang Yao wished that he could leave the kitchen and get a better job but who else would accept a weak 17 year old boy as a worker? No one. It was already late at night, around midnight, he had to clean up the kitchen by himself as a punishment for the duck. He's always the scrap goat, the one with the dirty work. He always does the dirty jobs and hold all the responsibility.

He can't blame it on anyone though. It's not his parents fault for being killed during a bandit raid, which later the bandits were executed. He can't blame his sibling for the extra burden of finding food, water and shelter on the streets after their house was burnt. He was thankful to the poor old man who gave them shelter under his house which he now called home; the old man had died and they pay their respects to him weekly along with their parents. He can't blame the gods for they gave him the job in the duke's palace. Still, he wished he had better luck.

He was glad he didn't lose his sibling though. They were the only members of his family left to care for. When he is sad or happy, his sibling will always be there for him. His siblings, Wang Jun and Huan Mei, always looked up to him. He cherished the times before and after his parents death with his siblings. He remembered how the shy bookworm would recite his poems as the beauty would play with the butterflies in their garden. He remembered how Wang Jun, despite how hard it was for him to let go, offered his favourite book of poems to use as firewood for a small fire and his sister running off to find clothes when they were cold. They could never dream a life without each other.

Wang Yao reached a small dirty house with a broken roof and a small window. Home sweet home, Wang Yao would see a small yellow light burning from inside the house. Wang Jun must still be awake, or sleeping on his desk with the books still open. Wang Yao checked his cloth bag to check if his surprise was still hot and in shape, they were. Wang Yao smiled and entered the house through the wooden door. As expected, his younger brother was studying by the candle light and apparently still awake. He was only 16, but he decided to go for the exam competing with other older and wiser men to be one of the government officials. His dark eyes were concentrated on the text and his black untied hair were in an untidy mess. Wang Jun is a hardworking and bright young man with a kind heart.

"Hello Di Di." Wang Yao said as he sat next to him. He took out a lunch box containing the surprise out of his bag and opened it. The aroma of the steamed paos filled the room. Wang Jun, who was so concentrated on writing, relaxed and smiled as he finally looked up from his books.

"Hello Ge Ge." Wang Jun said as he took a pao and bit into it. Wang Yao also took one and bit into it, the bread and juicy pork tasted splendid. He outdid himself again. Wang Jun quickly tried to finished his bun. He must have been hungry, probably forgetting to eat before studying again. Wang Yao looked around the small cottage. There wasn't much inside the house, only a small open kitchen, a small table where the two brothers are sitting and three small piles of cloths… all empty.

"Where's Mei Mei?" Wang Yao said. Huan Mei should be asleep in her bedsheets by now.

* Di Di= younger brother, Ge Ge= older brother, Mei Mei= younger sister*

Wang Jun slowly chewed on his bun, as he nearly chocked on it. Then he swallowed. He took in a deep breath. Then he looked at his older brother and said "Under inspection. She was chosen."

Wang Yao didn't seem surprised, he knew what that meant. The kitchen staff had been spreading rumours about the duke looking for new concubines. Huan Mei was a young beauty. She has grace, kindness… but most important of all beauty. It's no wonder she was chosen. Wang Yao and predicted the day she would eventually leave the house, she can't possibly stay with them forever.

"Looks like I'll see Mei Mei in the palace more often." Wang Yao said as he made himself comfortable.

"Aren't you worried for Mei Mei?" Wang Jun asked.

"Of course I am. Being a concubine isn't all that pleasant." Wang Yao said.

"At least you can keep an eye on her right?" Wang Jun said "You work in the palace."

"I guess so. Maybe my job isn't such a last resort misfortune." Wang Yao said. Wang Jun smiled. He finished his pao and went back to studying. Wang Jun is so hardworking. It made Wang Yao fell so proud. He wish that his brother could get a good position in the court. Maybe their luck was turning around after all. Wang Yao knew he wouldn't be able to see his sister as often anymore, but at least she would have a more comfortable life in the palace. Time sure passes by quickly.

* * *

As the days past, Wang Jun was the top student of the exam when the results came out and became an official for the Duke of Lu. He was outstanding among all the others in the court. He was truly a bright man… but others started to grow in jealousy of such a young boy rising in their ranks so quickly. Huan Mei chosen to be a concubine and was favoured by the Duke, she even rose to the ranks of the three madams, the highest concubine status after the queen. Wang Yao slowly took over the head chief's status- ha! served him right- and was in the Duke's favour. Huan Mei often visits her brothers whenever she could. You can tell the two brothers were happy when they received news that their sister was carrying their nephew or niece.

"That's great Mei Mei!" Wang Yao said "I'll make some cake to celebrate!"

"I am going to be an uncle!" Wang Jun cheered. Huan Mei smiled, but Wang Jun noticed she was also a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried, about my child." Huan Mei said.

"What about it? You should be happy! You are carrying the only heir of the Duke, if it's a boy he will become the duke. You may become queen." Wang Jun said. Wang Yao eavesdropped their conversation as he cooked.

"That's just it. The queen herself is a barren, the duke will certainly favour me then. The queen is ruthless, she may kill me so I will not have the child! Or she will take my own child away from me and claim it as her own." Huan Mei said.

"It's okay Mei Mei." Wang Yao said. He looked at his sibling and said "I will protect you, both of you. Including my nephew."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Huan Mei asked.

"I know." Yao Jie then smiled. "Anyway, the Qing Ming festival is coming up. The kitchen staff is given a day off to give respects, how about you two?"

"I have been granted permission to take the day off." Wang Jun said "I want to visit Mother and Father again, and Uncle Zhao too."

"I will ask permission for this wish to be granted." Huan Mei said.

* * *

Wang Yao and Huan Mei left the palace that day, they were given a whole month off as a leave and a part of their compensation. The duke was extremely sorry to have lost a great servant and their close brother. Not long after their plans to visit the graves, Wang Jun had been accused of attempted murder that night by the jealous officials. When Wang Yao heard of this, he quickly tried to clear Wang Jun's name, explaining his whereabout when the attempt happened which was when they were talking. But it was too late then, Wang Jun was beheaded.

The two remaining siblings stood in front of four graves placed side by side. The first one was a huge mound containing two corpses, their parents. Their grave had been marked by a small bush of flowers and a small gravestone with the picture of the both of them. The one next to it was a small mound, only to have a miserable wooden to mark it with the name 'Uncle Zhao'. They couldn't even afford the grave stone then since they were so poor. Wang Jun's grave was done more lavishly. His body was placed within a circular fence and covered with fresh soil. His gravestone had his portrait. Many had paid respects, including the duke himself. It was no secret he was sorry to lose him. But what he had done wasn't enough to bring the dead back to life.

As Huan Mei was putting coloured paper on the graves while Wang Yao was placing offerings in front of their graves with their favourite foods, she slowly stopped and looked at the graves again. Then she asked "Ge Ge,"

Wang Yao looked up from his work and asked "What is it?"

"Why do we keep losing the ones we love?" Huan Mei said "I'm only 18 and I've already lost four precious people in my life. Why must the gods do this to us? What have we done wrong?"

Wang Yao didn't answer. He looked at his brother's grave and said "It's what the gods willed it to be. We must have a balance for both good and evil. I believe that this only happens to us when all is happy. We were happy and never experienced sadness until our parents died. We recieved wealth again only to lose another. It's balance."

"But why did we have to lose Wang Jun Ge Ge." Huan Mei. "Why can't the gods spare him?"

Wang Yao looked at the weeds below him, dying away. He thought of his brother. He was such a hardworking man, a kind one. He never had ill intentions for anyone. Never. Sure there were times he had been naughty but the cheery boy would always learn. The scholar would always learn. Why did he deserve such a fate. Huan Mei looked at her brother, he was crying. Then Wang Yao said in a croacked voice "I don't know."

* * *

After the month of mourning, they were ordered to return to the palace. Wang Yao was no longer as kind and cheery as he used to be, his staff grew weary seeing him in such a state. The days seem to pass by without any of them knowing. For Huan Mei, the days were passing with anxious worry. Huan Mei had tried to hide her pregnancy for a long while but soon she had to tell the Duke as her pregnancy started to show. The duke rejoiced and called for a celebration. Yao Jie, still weary from his brother's death, made a magnificent feast. He had to move on. He began to act kind and cheery again, but inside he was still crying. The queen, however, wasn't happy about this.

Wang Yao was cooking in the kitchen one day when suddenly a few guards barged into the kitchen. Wang Yao sensed something was wrong and went to the guard "Good afternoon sirs. What brings you here today?"

" The duke has ordered everyone in the kitchen to be arrested. He wants to do a test. Madam Huan Mei was poisoned, the baby is also dead." one of the guards said. Wang Yao went into his shock… his little sister… his nephew… were dead? Wang Yao's heartache opened again. It was painful losing Wang Jun, losing Huan Mei too was too much to bear. He didn't even see his own nephew. He fell unto his knees, crying. He has lost his family, every single one of them. Now he wonders why the gods would do this to him, lose every single one of his family. Why were they taking everything from him. He kept weeping, the guards didn't care and dragged him up to his feet. Wang Yao and the other chiefs were arrested and brought to the duke.

" Who cooked the meal?" The duke demanded.

" I did sir." Wang Yao said, in a croak " I always cook Huan Mei's food."

" Would you kill your own flesh and blood?" the duke said after staring at Wang Yao for awhile. Wang Yao's eyes went wide. Wang Yao said " I would never kill anyone. Especially not my family."

" He's lying my dear." A feminine voice said. Wang Yao looked up, it was the queen. She had a malicious smirk on her fair face. It's true she held great beauty but something wasn't right with her, you could tell by her aura. She has peachy skin, creasent dark eyes and wore heavy makeup. Her headdress and clothes were lavishly done. "Can you not see him trembling, it's fear of being found out as a murderer."

"It is true of what you say, but let's not forget he recently lost his brother. He would not want to lose anymore of his family." The duke said.

"And that's his intention." The queen said. "For killing his brother without a thought, he decided to kill your only heir, if it was a boy of course. Even if they are blood related, he must have thought the baby wasn't alive yet and was the best time to kill it. He should have gotten a poison that only harmed the baby, unfortunately unknown to him it was strong enough to kill his sister too, as a punishment for his despiteful scheme. I saw him put the poison in her food. I wish I could have stopped him if I knew it was the poison."

"No! I would never kill my sister or the child! Please!" Wang Yao begged.

"You are a disgrace!" The queen yelled "You have not only killed your own flesh and blood but also betrayed our trust. You can't expect to live after this atrocious act! You tremble in fear of being discovered, the guilt is written on your face. Do not let this fiend go!"

The duke glared at Yao Jie, then he bellowed "Take him and kill him outside!" Wang Yao eyes were widen with shock. He had lost his words. He looked at the queen… did she poison Huan Mei? He never hated anyone so much. That satisfied smirk proved it, but who will believe him? Tears run down his eyes. He didn't bother to fight the guards who grabbed him. He lost everything. What else is there to lose? He was too weak anyway. As the guards dragged him out, he said a short prayer for his sibling and cursed the gods. The last thing he heard was the loud slam of the large doors of the palace.

* * *

China sat down, sipping his tea. He looked at the door where Japan left. He is sorry for the pain he had to go through. He knew how it was like, losing people five times. He recalled the happy times with his siblings, Uncle Zhao and his parents. He closed his eyes. What kind of brother had he been? He can't even fix his current family, he was truly alone. China put down his tea cup and sighed. Then he got up and went into the kitchen to make some barbecue pork buns.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be America's.


	5. America

Hey Everyone, I did America's past based on the settlers times and the manifest destiny. Hope you like it!

* * *

Alfred Jones was a settler. He was among one of the first few settlers of America. Alfred was running around. His older brother, Jack, called out for him as Alfred ran to the vast green in front of him. His mother told Alfred's brother to leave him alone, who can stop his wanderlust? That energetic boy is searching for adventure, the trill of it. Alfred kept running past the green, hoping to find something exciting. His unquenched thirst of curiosity made him search further and further. Hoping to explore this new land and so much more. That's when he saw the field of Bison. The big cows with a huge hairy hump and a big forehead. Two small horns poked out of their skulls. There were so many of them. Alfred was awed by this scene.

He wanted to take a closer look. But as he was about to step closer to the bison, a voice in a foreign language spoke. Alfred jumped in shock and turned around. Who was it? It was a boy with dark skin and extremely short black hair like moss. He was short for his age, only slightly shorter than Alfred. He was bare-chested and wore beige cloth pants decorated with colourful feathers. He had a bow in his hands and a bag full of arrows over his shoulder. The boy went to him and looked at him curiously. Then the boy scolded him in a foreign language.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to look. Those things are cool! What's your name?" Alfred said. The boy, who was around his age, tiled his head. He was confused.

"Your name." Alfred said. The boy was even more confused.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred." Alfred said as he pointed to himself. The boy blinked then pointed at him. He said " Alfred?" The american boy smiled and nodded. The black boy pointed to himself and said "Achak."

"Achak? Weird name." Alfred said. "Can we go there?" Alfred pointed to the both of them and then the bison. Achak shook his head. Achack walked away then looked at Alfred. He gestured Alfred to follow him. Alfred looked at the bison again before walking after Achak. Achack showed him the lands and the other creatures. Alfred was amazed. Alfred did most of the talk, despite the fact Achack couldn't understand him most of the time. Achack did also ask many questions, such as where he came from and how his life was like. After Alfred explain in gestures, Achack seems interested.

Since that day, the two have been meeting near the fields to meet each other and play. Achak taught Alfred lots of things, such as medical herbs and where the animals like to rest during the day. Alfred was fascinated. Alfred also showing Achak many things he own such as a toy train and a slingshot. Achak looked at them with great interest and played with them. Once Achak accidentally hit a small rock at Alfred's head with the slingshot. Achak was worried he hurt Alfred but Alfred laughed it off. When they were tired, they would sit down on the grassy fields and point to things and say its name in their language.

Later on, Achak had led him to his tribe, to his father who is the leader of his tribe. Alfred didn't expect to meet the chief, his friend's father but he was treated well. Achak's father knew how to speak english and taught him everything he knows like his own son. Alfred was amazed and would often run off early in the morning before his parent wake up and at night when his parents are asleep. Achak and Alfred became the best of friends. It was easier to communicate once both of them learnt each other's language. He feels like he's part of the tribe, not his own family who practically ignores him and scold him for not aiming to be a general like Jack. He was always being compared. At the Sioux tribe, they don't care. So long as you are who you are, you're accepted. He also made friends with many other children there, including Achak's twin sister Awinita who Alfred seems to like.

One day, when Alfred had recently learnt how to ride a horse without reins, Achak and Alfred were riding though the field near the bison. It wasn't easy, considering he had been falling off his horse several times during practice, making a fool of himself. He was proud of himself that he could finally ride one and is excited. Achak pulled his horse to a stop, so did Alfred. Achak looked at the field. Then he said in his tribal language "Is that... Awinita?"

Alfred looked at the field. There she was, Awinita. What was she doing there? Her hair had sticks and leaves sticking out of her long braided brown hair, she was hiding fearfully in the grass. Her hands seem to be gripping the grass. She seems to be staring at a huge bison, who was staring at her. The bison snorted, it's angry. Oh no. Awinita's in trouble!

"Achak, get your father quickly." Alfred said. Then he turned around and he and his white horse galloped off.

"Alfred! What are you doing?!" Achak called out. Alfred ignored him and ran towards Awinita, hoping to reach to her in time. He also hopes Achack would do as he says, he knows what to do. The bison heard the horse's thundering feet and stomped the ground in anger. The bison nearby hear the stomp and did the the same, and so on. No... a stampede. He had to get to her. When he was approaching her, he reached out his hand and shouted "Awinita! Grab my hand!"

Awinita looked up at Alfred and reached out for his hand. He stretched his hand out, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Awinita quickly got unto the horse. Alfred looked behind him, the bison were chasing after him. Alfred quickly made the horse run away. The hooves thundered on the brown soil. Wind blew past his face. Awinita, scared, hugged Alfred tightly. Alfred ran as fast as he could. He made a sharp turn between cliffs and the bison ran past them. Soon after the bison seems long gone. The horse walked out. Awinita looked up and Alfred and said "Thank you."

"No problem." Alfred said and smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks, the tribe ran forward to get Awinita. That night, Alfred was honoured for saving Awinita. He was given a new name: Enapay, it means appears bravely. But when he finally went home late at night, Jack was polishing his new rifle next to a roaring fire. The light radiated unto his face, it nearly gave Alfred a fright.

"Where have you been? Don't you know our parents were worried about you?" Jack asked as he stood up and walked towards Alfred.

"With Sioux tribe." Alfred said, not bothering to hide the fact. He knows that Jack doesn't approve of him with the native americans as much as his parents do, if not worse.

Jack sighed. He wondered why Alfred would hang out with a bunch of... thugs. Jack stood up straight and said "Alfred, you shouldn't see the tribe anymore."

Alfred was shocked. He then he said "Why? I've learnt so much from them. Achak's there and so is the others. Why should I stop? They have done nothing wrong."

"They are not us Alfred." Jack said softly "Remember the Manifest Destiny? We are meant to live here, take control of it. It doesn't seem like you should make friends with... outsiders. Who knows what they might do to us one day, they can use you as hostage, take advantage of us... you never know."

"They're my friends." Alfred said more agressively.

"You are just a young boy, you don't know anything." Jack barked.

"I am 13 years old! I know what's right and what's wrong. It seems like we are taking advantage of nature and the tribes. We are the ones making trades with them and taking their land. They've been here longer than us. Must we really regard them as enemies? Why can't we all be friends?" Alfred protested. Jack was quiet, he took two steps back and said "They've manipulated you didn't they Alfred."

"I'm not Alfred, I'm Enapay. I am not a child." Alfred said. Then he walked off to the cabin. He stopped, looked back at Jack and said before entering the cabin "I am brave."

What Alfred didn't know was the next day he returned to the Sioux tribe, the camp had been raided. Actually, attacked. The smell of metallic powder filled the air. The horses were gone, the tents were stripped bear and the tents itself were burnt. Alfred didn't see Achak, the chief or Awinita or any of the tribes members after that. Alfred could only assume the worst and cried right there on the spot.

Alfred eventually went home and followed after his brother's footsteps: Being a commander of an army. The setters were going to go through the land, conquer the land. The thanksgiving treaty was long forgotten. They had settled down for good. Like Jack, Alfred became a commander. But Alfred couldn't help but think he was doing wrong. He can't forget the tribe members of the Sioux. He can't forget his best friend Achak. But he had to obey, for his people.

One day, in the battle field, his doubt went away and his questions were answered. The most horrible part of Alfred's job was to battle the native americans. To kill those he made friends with. He couldn't bear it, but Jack who was in a higher command told him to. Alfred thought if his good times with jack was real at all. Alfred held the rifle in his hands, aiming at a tall man. He wore a chief's clothing. his face painted of bravery. The man was aiming the arrow on his bow at Alfred. Alfred's eyes went wide, so did the man's.

"Achak?" Alfred said, lowering his gun. The battle continued strongly on.

"Enapay." the grown man said. Achak... was alive! He was okay!

"I-I thought you were dead." Alfred said.

"I escaped with Awinita. Father and the rest of the tribe had perished." Achack said, but then he tightened the grip on his bow. "But I can avenge them. There's news of the commander in this attack is related to the one who invaded my tribe. I kill the commander, I will be satisfied and avenge my tribe."

"The commander... Achak, you can't be serious." Alfred said, his relief was now gone "I mean there are other ways to get revenge right? Chief never taught us that."

"Who is the commander?" Achak demanded.

"Jack... invaded the tribe?" Alfred said in shock. He had finally realised it. Jack talked to him the night right before the tribe got invaded. Was it really a coincidence? Or did Jack and his troops attack the tribe? Alfred blinked his tears away. He felt anger stir within him.

"It was your brother… He did it, commander. How could you?! I trusted you! Why didn't you stop him!" Achak yelled.

"Achak! I didn't know he was the one. I would have if I knew." Alfred said as he dropped his gun to show he wouldn't fight. It was a mistake. Achak shoot the arrow. Alfred tried to dodge it but the arrow his his right shoulder. Alfred cried in pain as he fell unto the ground. Alfred looked at Achak. Achack took out a dagger and was about to pierce his heart... if Alfred hadn't drawn his own. It was a split second, Alfred didn't know what he did. When he looked at his hand holding the now blooded dagger in Achak's chest, his eyes was filled with fear. Achak fell down beside him. Alfred was shaking in fear.

"Achak! Achak!" Alfred cried as he went and held his friend. It was out of instinct, but Alfred kept scolding himself that it was his fault. It was already too late to save him. He thought it was better that he should die. Achak would have been in peace... and he wouldn't feel so guilty. Why? Why couldn't he stop his own brother? No, Jack wasn't a brother; Achak was his brother. He cried over his friend's body. But when he looked up, he realised his crime wasn't gone unseen.

Awinita, now a beautiful woman, was among the grass, like how he saw her when she was in trouble. Her eyes had that same terrified look, the same frozen position. Instead of a bison, her eyes were staring at Alfred. "E-Enapay..."

" Awinita..." Alfred stammered, reaching his blooded hand towards her "I-I didn't mean to-"

" You kill him! You killed my brother! You are not Enapay! You're Alfred! The atrocious killer! Why? Why did you kill him?!" Awinita exclaimed. Alfred felt even more guilty. Her eyes were filled with pain and rage. "He was my only family left! You monst-"!

Her eyes seemed to stare into space. Then she fell unto the ground. Alfred trembled... she was shot. He knows, he's seem so many of the native americans shot to death. She had that same look. "Awinita!"

Then he saw black shiny boots and blue army pants. He looked up. Jack...

"I thought I killed them all." Jack said as he walked forward and looked down at his brother, stepping on Awinita's body.

"You attacked the Sioux! You killed my friends!" Alfred exclaimed.

"It was for your own good." Jack said.

Alfred gripped his friend, his anger boiled in him. He has never felt so much anger and pain. The arrow in his shoulder didn't seem to hurt as much as his heart. Alfred exclaimed

"I... I HATE YOU!"

That was the last thread of Alfred's memory.

* * *

America was visiting a native american reservation in place of his boss to see how they were doing. The genocide had ended long ago and peace reigned. Well at least for the majority of America. America was sad they couldn't give anymore land to them but it was the best they could do. But he was having fun though. He sat among a ring of people in front of tribal sioux men who were doing a tribal dance. America laughed and felt like dancing too.

"How are you enjoying your stay Mr America?" The chief of the tribe asked as he approached him.

"This is awesome dude! I hope this is good enough for you though." America said as the chief sat next to him. "I never caught your name though, what is it Mr chief?"

"Achak." The chief said. Achak, cool name. Sounds a bit familiar though. "I was named after my ancestor, he was killed during the war and one of the last of our tribe. His son managed to start the sioux tribe again. If my ancestor hadn't started a family before the war, there will be no Sioux tribe."

"Woah seriously?" America said. For some reason, this piece of news was very comforting to him. "That's a relief."

"Do you have another name?" Achak asked.

"Well I can't remember, a bit of amnesia ya know." America said.

"How about I give you a name?" Achak said "Just for the time being."

"Sure dude, that will be awesome. Make sure it sounds heroic though, since I am the hero and all." America said.

"My ancestor had a friend, this friend was like no other. It was sad he turned against him in the end. He was very heroic as he saved his sister during a stampede. How do you like the name Enapay. It means-"

"-appear bravely." American finished. That was too familiar. He didn't know why he knew the meaning but it was perfect. Just perfect, as if he wanted to hear it after all those years. Achak was confused as America looked at the crowd. He didn't know the significance behind the name but he was happy.

That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

* * *

Sorry for the late post. I was busy with exams, I am in the middle of my finals. I decided to write this story to clear my head for awhile. Next will be England.


	6. England

Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! England's chapter is going to be a bit more mystical if you know what I mean. I got the idea from England's ability to see the mystical things. Sorry for the very late update! Enjoy.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was the sole survivor of a shipwreck. He was the only one who made it to the island when his parents drowned. They had found the small boy by the shore in the morning, all wet and cold. His yellow hair was wet with sand and his eyelids covered his green eyes. When the boy had woken up, he kept asking questions. Where's Mama? Where's Papa? Who are you? Where am I? What am I going to do? He had no choice but to follow the people who found him back to his village. Well at first the boy wanted to run away but an old woman who was with them approached him and spoke to him in a sweet voice. Arthur didn't answer but followed her as she wrapped a towel around him before going into town. In town, they questioned the boy before leaving him in a house of the old widow. He was to live with her until they found his parents. After being given new clothes and food, Arthur went straight to bed, scared of his new surroundings.

He closed his eyes and started to dream in his new tiny bedroom. He dreamt of a ship on choppy black waters and dark skies. He dreamt of rocking back and forth, trying to hang on tight to the railing. He dreamt of his mother's arms around him, then suddenly the warmth was gone and he was in the water. Drowning, he struggled. Gasps of air, he need air. Mama? Papa?

"Dear, wake up." A kind shaky voice awoke Arthur. Arthur slowly opened his warm, teary eyes. It was the old lady. She gave a small smile before handing Arthur a cup of warm milk. "Here, drink this. It should calm you down."

Arthur held the cup of milk tightly in his hands before drinking a sip. It tasted good. Arthur looked down. Then he asked "Will Mom and Dad be home soon?"

"I don't know dear." The old woman said. Arthur tightened his grip around his cup. She doesn't know? Well why would she? The villagers have made no progress on finding the ship or his parents. They are even speaking about finding bodies, not people.

"It's scary isn't it?" The old lady said. "Being alone?"

Arthur gave a small nod. Then the old lady patted the small boy's head and said "It's okay, you're not alone. No one wants a cute boy like you to be alone. You will see your parents again. Even if you don't, you are always welcome to stay."

"Are you lonely?" Arthur asked her. The old lady nodded. Arthur took one long sip of his milk, placed the empty cup next to his bed and tried to go to sleep again. The old lady took the empty cup, stood up and left the room, closing the door softly. Arthur prayed in his sleep.

Throughout the week, this is how the routine would go. Arthur would often try to sleep his troubles away and the old lady would always bring him a cup of warm milk to calm him down from his nightmares. Arthur was shy to talk to the woman at first but by the time the end of the week was drawing near, Arthur asked the old lady "Why are you taking care of me? Aren't I a trouble to you?"

The old lady who was about to leave the room turned back and asked "Why do you think so?"

"Because… I am not doing anything to help you. And you always do a lot of things for me. Will you continue doing this if Mom and Dad don't return home?" Arthur said.

"If you want to help me, I will give you some chores to do tomorrow. Is that okay?" The old lady said. Arthur was silent for awhile before he nodded again. Sleeping away the pain wasn't helping. Maybe concentrating on work will help him. "What do I call you? I never asked for your name."

"You can call me granny if you like." the old lady said.

"Alright, granny." Arthur said. Then the old lady left the room. He then promised himself he will work hard. That's what he did. Throughout the next month, Arthur did his best to do his chores and help Granny in any way he could. The villagers had given up on the search and it was to be concluded that the boy's parents must be dead. Arthur was upset of course but after a week of sulking with the possibly daunting over him, he didn't really feel too upset. He knew it was to happen. Granny was always kind to Arthur. Granny would always make time for Arthur no matter how busy she was. Even though they were poor, they were happy. Arthur and Granny would always exchange stories with each other. Granny's husband had died some time ago and her only son had left for another country, he never came back. Granny would always tell Arthur how he reminds her of her own son. How her son used to ask for a hot cup of milk before going to bed, a habit Arthur had grown used too.

Arthur had become accustomed to his new home but not to his peers. He was always smaller and weaker than them. They describe him as an 'odd one'. Maybe because he has no parents? Maybe because he came from another land? Or maybe his attitude towards others just doesn't seem right. He was too… different. When they were kicking ant hills, Arthur would tell them to stop. When they were playing catch, Arthur would cry because he was always 'it'. Eventually, they stopped talking to him all together. Arthur was sad about it, he really was alone. But not completely, he had Granny. He needs to help Granny. They don't have much to eat and Granny would often offer him food despite not having enough for herself. Arthur would often try to find food for him and Granny.

One day, Arthur was wandering towards the forest nearby the village to find food. The children of the village often stayed away from it as their parents warn them of the dangerous beasts in there. His Granny did warn him to be careful. But Arthur was desperate, Granny was getting older and was not fit for work anymore. He had to find at least a scrap of food. The cows and chickens in the small farm they own hardly provide enough income. Arthur looked for edible fruits or mushrooms around the edge of the forest when he saw it.

It was a small speck of light lingering among the dense bushes. Arthur could faintly see a small figure in a small dress and butterfly like was amazed by this small girl with wings. This must be a fairy Granny had told him about. Arthur slowly walked forward, trying to make as little sound as he could. Then, the fairy looked up, surprising Arthur slightly, before flying off into the woods. Later that day when Arthur returned home, he told Granny about the fairy he saw. Granny gave him a smile and told him a little secret: to meet a fairy, offer a gift of spilt milk. The next day, Arthur milked the cows for a small glass of milk and dashed towards the forest, hoping to see the fairy again.

When Arthur reached the forest, he slowly spilt his cup of milk unto the ground and hid. It look hours of waiting, so long that Arthur got bored and thought that the fairy won't appear at all. Maybe it was just his imagination. Arthur slowly rose from the bush. As he was about to take a step, he tripped on a branch and fell unto his knees. The fairy gasped and flew away. Arthur looked up in and called out for her. Too late. She was gone. Determined, he went home, planning to get another cup of milk to see the fairy again.

For the next three days, he offered his gift and waited for the fairy. She came on all three days, but this time she was wary of the boy. She never went near him, only watching from the distance. On the fourth day, the fairy flew to the puddle of milk again and sipped from it. Arthur got up again and carefully approached the fairy. The fairy looked up at the Arthur and smiled. She trusts him. She knew Arthur meant no harm. "Hello, what's your name?"

Arthur's heart leapt. She spoke. Arthur tried to say his name but it came out in sputters "Ar-r-rt-hur."

"That's a nice name Arthur." The fairy said "Why do you call me?"

"I-I've never seen a fairy before. I wanted to know more about you. Oh! I also need to find food for Granny and I. We don't have much to live by." Arthur said.

"Food? I thought the humans had enough of it. We beings of the forest don't have much ourselves." The fairy said.

"Not everyone has so much food." Arthur said as he put his hand to his empty stomach. The fairy then looked around and flew in the air. "Follow me."

The fairy flew into the forest. Arthur quickly followed after her into the forest. They went in deeper and deeper. Arthur felt scared and worried, what if he couldn't go back? But the calm aura of the fairy encouraged him to move on. Then the fairy flew up the tree and an apple landed in front of him. Arthur smiled, food! Arthur picked it up and took a big bite out of it. It was crunchy and sweet, the flavours exploded in his mouth. Arthur devoured the apple.

"So it is true. You don't have much to eat. Why is that?" The fairy asked the boy.

"We need money to buy food." Arthur said "We have to do that by selling milk or eggs to other people for that money but it is all spent on taxes."

"Why do you need taxes?" The fairy asked.

"To stay in our homes, if we don't we have to leave." Arthur said. The fairy frowned "That's not right, humans sound mean." Arthur almost completely agreed with that statement. The villagers weren't kind to him, the kids weren't kind to him, the prices were too high and so were the taxes. But Granny is nice.

"Except you of course, you seem nice." The fairy said "I'm Clover, nice to meet you."

"Who are you talking to?" A high pitched voice said. Arthur looked at the Clover's direction to see a mint-coloured bunny with dragonfly wings hovering over the small fairy. "The human boy, he hasn't have enough food."

"A human without food! That's impossible. He's a thief! Trying to use your pity to greedily gain more food. You should have not let him into the forest." A toned voice said. Arthur turned around and saw a large horse but instead of a horse neck and head, he saw the upper body of a muscular man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He carried a bow and a large container of arrows. Behind him was a large minotaur that tower over all of them, with a club over his shoulder. Arthur stepped back afraid. "I-I'm sorry I took your food. I'm really hungry."

"Don't come to us begging for food. Go to your own kind. We do not need you humans." The centaur said.

"Please! Granny and I are starving. We are poor and we cannot afford the food they provide." Arthur said "I will do anything for you, so long as Granny and I can eat. She's so old now that she can't work."

"Can you provide knowledge?" The centaur asked. Arthur shook his head, he was illiterate. "Anything of power?" He shook his head again.

"Then what can you provide us?" The centaur asked.

"I can show you… um…" Arthur thought hard "Um… cool things! Like… um… the wagon!"

"A wagon?" The centaur asked "What is that?"

"It's a thing used to carry heavy stuff to far places, usually pulled by cows. I can show you many interesting things humans make. Will you use it as a payment for food?"

"I am curious. You are a little foal, I guess we can trust you. We will provide you food for you and your 'Granny' in exchange for these interesting things. But you must promise us that you will tell nobody about us. If you do, we will be hunted down and we will never be seen again." The centaur said.

"Why?" Arthur said.

"Human can be scarer than me." The minotaur spoke. "Are you scared of me?"

"Only a bit." Arthur said.

"Then expect more danger from your kind, they can do many things." The minotaur spoke.

"Yay! You know what that means Arthur, you're welcome to come here whenever you like and take some food for your family! So long as you bring sopmething of course." Clover said. The flying mint bunny flew to Arthur and said "Wow! A human, I've always want to meet one. We'll be great friends!" Then the flying mint bunny snuggled up with Arthur, making him smile and laugh.

Everyday after that meeting, Arthur will run into the woods with something of small value, like a satchel or a toy. And each time, he was to show the centaur, Eric, what it was and he will decide to keep it or not. The satchel was useful to him but the toys however, Arthur get to keep much to his relief. Wether the gift was accepted or not, Arthur was invited to take some food home. Clover and the flying mint bunny, Minty, showed him around the forest and played with him. They often go on small adventures which Arthur enjoyed. He would occasionally meet the Minotaur and talk with him, learning more from him day by day. When Arthur returned home, he would present the food to Granny who would ask where he got the food from. Arthur never spoke a word. He can't even tell Granny about his friends. Granny knew he had to keep a secret and let it be. The villagers soon realised Arthur's strange behaviour and rumours start to rise, but they never stopped him. Many kids tried to stop him from going but Arthur would always sneak him. Once a parent tried to stop him and warn him about the dangers of the forest and Arthur ignored her. He knew if he was ever in trouble, his new mythical friends would help him. His new friends in turn grew fond of him. Everything started to look up.

Then the day Arthur dreaded came. Granny passed away.

Arthur had just came back from the forest when he saw people gathered in front of his house. Arthur had no idea what was going on. When he asked the adults, they gave him pity. When Arthur saw Granny's body collapsed on the ground, he froze. The next moment was a blur for him. He could only remember his tears of sorrow and shaking Granny, begging her to wake up. Next to her was a spilt cup of milk as well as a few sweets. She had intended to welcome him. It was the same day three years ago when she adopted him and wanted something special for him.

After Granny burial, Arthur escaped to the forest. He told the news to his friends and apologised for not coming. They didn't speak, they comforted him in silence. It was painful to see him cry. He was granted to stay in the forest for the night in their presence. Arthur was glad to have such good friends. The next day when he came back into the village, they had decided he would be adopted into a decent family. The parents were kind to him and offered him enough food, but they showed no love. They thought he was strange. They only took him because they wanted another child and he was pushed to them. Arthur was relieved he now had food on the table but it was nothing compared to the food in the forest. What worried him was his new half brother Jake, the biological son. He is also one of the biggest boys in the village, and didn't like Arthur at all.

Everyday, Jake and his friend would torment the boy. They called him a cry baby who still drinks milk from the bottle, they call him a wimp and beat him up. Jake would force his chores on him and treat him as a slave. Arthur would often ask for Clover or Minty for help would would assist him once in awhile. Arthur tried to run into the forest as often as possible, sometimes staying there for a night or two. Jake's parents got worried and Jake was curious.

"Hey Shrimp!" Jake called out one day as Arthur was sweeping the floor. Arthur jumped in shocked and cowered in Jake's presence. He closed his eyes, here it comes.

"Take me to the forest. What is in there? Why do you go in there everyday? I want to see what you do." Arthur said.

"I can't tell you. It's none of your business!" Arthur protested.

"So there is something there! Well tell me you bloody wanker!" Jake said as he shook Arthur. "No!"

Arthur was punched unto the ground. Arthur quickly got up. "Tell me what's in there!"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed. Then he ran out of the door. "Come back here you shrimp!"

Arthur ran as fast as he could. He needed to run away from Jake. He can't know about his friends. Jake chased after him, catching up with him. Arthur ran faster. If Jake caught him, he will beat him up until he was forced to reveal his secret. Arthur ran past several villagers who yelled at him. The kids he passed cheered on for Jake. Arthur then took a sharp turn into the forest. Arthur jumped over logs and streams, climbed over rocks and small cliffs. Arthur knew the forest well, Jake probably has never been in the forest before. He just needs Jake to get lost. Jake's yelled and loud footsteps slowly got softer and softer. Soon, Arthur couldn't hear Jake anymore. Arthur stopped and took in a deep breath. He was exhausted. He was glad he got away from Jake. He needs to see one of his friends.

Arthur treaded through the forest, trying to see something small flying or the elegant prance of a horse. Then Arthur saw a familiar creature walking in a certain direction. It was the minotaur. The minotaur spotted him and called out "Arthur, welcome back."

"I need help!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran to the minotaur.

"Is it that bully again? It's okay, you just need to be strong and stand up against him." The minotaur said as he put his club onto the ground and squatted.

"Jake's threatening me! He wants to know about you guys." Arthur said. The minotaur frowned. Then he said "You never told him anything right?"

"Of course!" Arthur said. "He tried chasing me earlier to beat it out of me. He should be lost in the forest by now."

"You lead him into the forest? Are you daft!" The minotaur said. "What if he sees one of us? You shouldn't have done that."

Arthur looked at the ground and felt guilty. He hadn't thought of that during that time. "Sorry…"

"Next time don't do it again." The minotaur said "It's a good thing you weren't followed all the way here." Then the minotaur stood up. A scream broke the chatter of the forest. The minotaur turned around just in time to see Jake run away. Jake yelled things like the 'devil's servant' and 'satan'. Arthur felt broken. A devil's servant. Is that what everyone had thought he was?

"He followed you!" The minotaur said.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur repeated.

"Not now, we have to see Eric. He should know what to do." The minotaur said. Then he carried Arthur in his arms and ran in the forest. It took a long time until they met Eric patrolling the woods. The minotaur then told Eric the situation. "You fool! Do you know what he would do?"

"Tell the village about us. And hunt you down. I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know what else to do!" Arthur said. Eric sighed. Then he said "We can't blame you now. We need to evacuate, or fight."

"We have to fight." The minotaur said "If the boy exaggerates, they may think we're the devil's incarnation and try to kill us. We have to kill them first."

"Don't! Please, I don't want anyone to die." Arthur pleaded.

"We have to do what we have to do." Eric said. "We will try not to kill anyone. Minty! Bring Arthur to a safe place. It's best for you to hide now. They might attack you too."

"Will you be okay?" Arthur asked. Eric smiled "Do you think those humans are not match my skills." Minty then flew down to Arthur and after receiving knowledge of the situation, Minty lead Arthur to a place between two thick trees which form a small place between the roots. Arthur didn't hesitate. He climbed in and waited. And waited. Minty joined him and snugged up to him, offering him comfort.

"Hey, I wonder if Eric and the others will be okay." Arthur said.

"I hope so too." Minty said "But I have a bad feeling. I love you Arthur."

"Why that all of a sudden?" Arthur asked.

"In case we don't see each other again." Minty said. Arthur hugged the flying mint bunny. The fear built up in him. Arthur prayed hard that they would be safe. After hours of waiting, Arthur fell a sleep. Minty kept awake. Arthur slept as long as he can, trying to sleep away the trouble. It was when he felt the burning heat and thick smoke when he woke up. Arthur quickly got up. "Arthur! Hurry!"

"What happened?" Arthur said as he got out of the hole. Arthur's eyes widened. The forest was blazing with a large fire. The red, orange and yellow flames licked on the blackened forest. The heat pushed him back. The smoke blinded him, making him cough terribly. Screams filled in the air. What was happening?

"Run!" Minty exclaimed. Arthur ran together with Minty. They had to get out of the forest. As he ran, he could hear the chants from the villagers, screaming 'burn the devil!' and 'may they burn!' Arthur needed to get out. Where was Eric? The minotaur? Clover? Every turn he made, there was a trap, the fire prevented his escape. The villagers must have set the forest on fire. The screams continued. He hoped his friends were safe. Unfortunately for him, he would never know their friend's terrible fate. Maybe it was a good thing. Arthur was surrounded by flames. Then he saw Minty fell in front of him.

"Minty!" Arthur screamed. Then he heard a loud crack above him. He looked up just before a flaming tree branch landed on him. The stinging fire attack him, Arthur screamed in agony. The last thing he saw was the consuming flames eating him up.

* * *

England slowly woke up. It was that dream again. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. The fireplace was blazing nice warmth, England was in his own house. Safe and sound.

"England? Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. England looked up to see a flying mint bunny. It wasn't minty, but it reminded him of him. He was glad he had the power to see mythical creatures. It was his source of comfort when he's lonely like before. He didn't really care that much of what people thought of him about his magical creatures. Well except the times when America asked why he's talking to air. That bloody wanker. He smiled at the bunny and said "I'm fine." The flying mint bunny then curled up on his lap and England patted the bunny and said "I'm fine." He really is.

* * *

Soooo sorry for the late post! I give a huge apology! I got so busy these days I forgot to update! I promise the next update will come soon. Have I got to France's past yet? Well that's up next! See ya!


	7. France

Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy lately and I think for until the end of June next year *cries* I'll try to update as much as possible but don't get your hopes too high. Anyway, for France fans out there, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy was nothing but a common soldier. Well, not at first.

15 year old Francis was running on the dirt path. The rambling of the metal feet was rumbling loudly. Francis ran as fast as he could. The leathery bag in his hands, containing bread, was a burden but he needs it. The gang needs to eat. Francis made a sharp turn near a dark alleyway and hid. Francis held his breath. He was in a mess. His hair caked in dirt, his rags nearly torn away, his face nearly brown with mud. He held his breath. The sounds of the soldiers passed by him. Francis in his mind heaved a sigh of relief. Francis walked through the alleyway, looking around. Where was it?!

Then he found the door, the wooden door that was about to fall apart. It was a good thing Ace's family used to own this house. How else would they survive in the streets of this new town of a new country? The country has barely started and criminals like him are already running around. What choice did he have? The system was already corrupt. Francis pushed open the door.

A small candle light lit the room. Good, Charles got more candles. Boxes and sacks of leather scattered around the house. The windows and doors were barred by bits of rotten wood. Mice and insects ran around. Five boys and a young girl was in the room. Ace is the leader. He's tall, burly and a fair head like him, but he had shaved his head, reveal a long scar. He was hit by a sword recently, it was a miracle he survived. It took him weeks to recover. Charles was a small boy, skinny to the bone and his long brown hair covered his green eyes. He was like a skinny dog that needs food. Don't they all? They all haven't eaten for two days.

Esmé was sharping his knife, not much of a use. They don't use weapons. They don't want to hurt anyone. Esmé's face was covered by his brown hood, covering his blond hair and blue eyes. Garson, a skinny boy around his age with hair dark as the night, was talking to Léon, a boy who is as thin as sticks. He's always sick. Yet another miracle he survives. He can't steal though. Then there was the beautiful Bibi. She had cut her sandy hair short, her turquoise eyes concentrating on tending Léon's illness. Just looking at her makes Francis' heart warm up and look forward to another day, if there was another. She has always been kind to everyone. Especially to him if he was ever feeling down.

"Francis, have you got the food?" Ace said. Francis dropped the sack, loaves of bread rolled out. Each member took a loaf. Ace smirked and said "As to be expected. Our best got another good loot. Charles, you should learn that."

"At least I got the candles." Charles spat. Bibi nibbled her food, ah... she's like a little cat.

"Hey have you heard the news?" Garson asked.

"What news?" Ace asked."I'm not interested if it has got nothing to do with us."

"The king needs more soldiers to invade countries. He promises a high sum to join the army." Garson said, ignoring Ace's comment.

"Sounds like a fake." Esmé said.

"I'm serious. Anyone who joins the army would have enough to feed his family, that's if you stay alive of course." Garson said.

"Sounds stupid still." Esmé said.

"Where are you going with this?" Bibi asked in a soft voice.

"I want to join the army." Garson said.

"Are you crazy?" Francis exclaimed "You'll be killed trying, and I don't mean battling. We're rogues remember?"

"Think about it. Léon's dying and we're starving. No matter how much we steal, we'll always go hungry, always on the run... nothing good will come out of it. We're just a bunch of orphans. With this, at least we can live for a reason." Garson said.

"Garson, Francis is right." Ace said "We are pretty well known around these parts. You'll just be killed the moment you show yourself."

"Shut up. How long do you intend to do this. Remember, this won't last forever. We are all old enough to get a job. We might as well support each other." Garson said. Léon coughed. Bibi became alert and exclaimed "Léon! You're bleeding!" Léon shook his head then said "I'm-" he coughed, blood appeared on his dusty hand.

" Ace, Léon is not going to make it. We all know it. If one of us at least gets a job, we can get medication for him. We will not have to lose anymore of us. Alain, Denis, Godard, Emaurri... no way are we losing anyone else." Garson said.

"Léon will die ether way. It's clear his days are numbered." Ace said. "But I will not risk your life throw away like that."

"Guys! I am here! I'll be fine." Léon exclaimed, glaring at the two of them before coughing again. Francis had enough, he stormed out, throwing his half-eaten loaf unto the ground. Bibi got up and ran after the tall blonde teenager.

"Francis!" Bibi called out. Francis kept walking. Bibi grabbed his arm and Francis looked at her. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Bibi asked.

"Nothing, I just needed to get away for now. I hate it when they fight." Francis said.

"Sorry, mon frère just can't stop arguing sometimes. He's doing so hard to protect us. I don't blame Garson though. Léon is the closest to him and..." Bibi explained.

"Tell it to Garson, not me." Francis said. Bibi was silent. Then she said "You are going to do something aren't you?"

"I'm getting a job out of town. I've been thinking about it for awhile." Francis said. "Not necessary a soldier. We are nearly adults. We can try to live instead of survive. I don't like living this way, I want to find a way we can all live comfortably."

"D-does that mean you are leaving us?" Bibi said. Francis shook his head and said "No, I am only leaving for awhile. I'll steal what I need and go off to the next town. Get a job. I'll return when I have a good job, support all of you. You all are my family." Then Francis walked off. Bibi called out "You're leaving now?"

"If not now, they will try to convince me to stay." Francis said. Bibi was silent. Then she ran to Francis and hugged him. Francis blushed. Bibi then said "I hope you come back soon." Francis smiled and patted her head. Then Bibi looked up at him. Francis could only smile, then he left.

* * *

Francis tried his luck, but alas his luck is thin. Every town he went, he couldn't get a job. He was ether rejected by his poor appearance, wasn't old or strong enough, or did a bad job. Francis wanted to get a job, help his friends. One day, two soldiers came buy and saw Francis. They asked if he wanted a job as a soldier. Francis hesitated at first but for the sake of his friends, he accepted. The king's army was soon formed as Francis trained under his commanders. It wasn't easy but he was given good food and a bed. He was beaten down everyday. There were many tears. He could not forget his comrades, or Bibi. His ay was low, barely enough for himself. But he kept working hard, hoping for a better pay so that one day he can support his friends. But can he now? Since he's a solider now?

"Francis! Get up!" His commander order. Francis got up from the grassy ground. "We will patrolling around this town. You will follow me and Jori. Move!" The commander left. Francis sighed, the commander was never nice. He liked to pick on him. Francis got up and got dressed in his silver armour. He ran outside. Jori was waiting for him, the commander had left. Jori and Francis walked around, nothing seems unusual. But it seems so familiar. Then Jori asked " Hey Francis, have you been here before?"

Francis looked around. It all did seem a little familiar. Then it struck him, his face was mixed with delight and shame. "My hometown... I haven't been here for three years..."

"Well that's good. Where's your family? I would like to meet them" Jori said.

"My family? I haven't seen them for awhile. I don't think they would like seeing me." Francis said as he looked down. "They didn't like the idea."

"No one does. It's a last resort! Who wants to risk their lives? The army may promise wealth and women and luxury but that's only for the knights and commanders. We're stuck with the dirty work. I only came here because I wanted adventure." Jori said "I was wrong."

They walked around the place for awhile, not speaking a word. Francis heart was racing as he kept an eye out for his comrades. What will they say when they see him. Will they be jumping with joy and relief, or will they scorn and leave? Francis felt like the latter was more likely. The commander then came rushing towards them. Then he ordered them "Jori! Francis! Follow me. We need recruits."

"What has happened?" Jori said as they ran after their commander.

"Fire." the commander said. Francis saw a huge cloud of smoke... from a familiar place. Francis' face became filled with dread. Oh no, please don't let it be. Francis quickly ran ahead. The commander called out for him but Francis didn't stop. He turned around the corner. Horror filled in his eyes. A crowd of soldiers was trying to put out the water by buckets of water. It doesn't seem to help. The building was already covered with flames. The same building Francis lived in when he was younger. Francis made his way thought the crowd, with nasty insults spat at him for being out of place Francis called out "Ace! Esmé! Charles! Léon! Garson! Bibi!"

"Get back to work!" The commander called out for Francis. Francis ignored him and ran inside the house. No one could stop him. Black thick smoke covered the entire place, Francis could barely see a thing. But then he saw a boy around his age stumbling out of the burnt door. It was Esmé! Francis quickly went to him. Esmé stumbled and fell into Francis' arms.

"Esmé! Esmé! Are you okay?!" Francis exclaimed as he tried to slap his friend awake.

The boy coughed and then looked at Francis. He croaked "F-Francis? You still here? Nice seeing you in what killed half of us."

"Esmé, what happened?" Francis asked.

"We were found out." Esmé said. "Some soldiers were chasing Charles. Was too slow... they set this place on fire to smoke us out, Charles and Bibi managed to run..."

"Ace, Garson and Léon? What about them?" Francis asked.

"Léon died soon after you ran off. Garson got so upset that he got himself caught and killed. Ace tired to save him but he got caught too. We couldn't save them from the hanging..." Esmé said.

"Francis! Stop cooing over that boy and help us here!" Francis' commander yelled.

"Sir! We've got the thieves." One of the soldiers said. Francis looked around. He saw three soldiers, two grabbing a boy and one grabbing a girl. Charles and Bibi looked at their old friend.

"Francis..." Bibi murmured.

"Charles? Bibi?" Francis said.

"You know those thieves?" The commander said. Anger filled within himself. Then he glared at the commander. Then he said "You started this fire, didn't you?"

"They were stubborn." the commander said. Francis got angry.

"Francis!" Charles called out.

"Francis! Where have you been?" Bibi said "Don't you know how much time we spent looking for you? How did you become a soldier. W-" The soldier who held her punched her stomach. Then he yelled at her "Shut up! You have no right to speak."

"Don't hurt her!" Francis yelled. Suddenly, a voice from the crowd yelled "Hey, that's the boy who stole my loaves of bread before! He's one of them!" Many more accusations came from the ground.

The commander went to him and kicked him. Esmé and Francis were kicked away. Francis got up but was easily beaten down again by his commander. The commander spat "I knew you were miserable. Jori, get Francis and lock him up. We have no use for a thug."

"Francis!" Bibi yelled as she was dragged away along with Charles.

"Bibi!" Francis called out. Francis ran out of Jori's grasp and ran for Bibi. No... please. Not... _  
_

* * *

"BANG!"

The sound of gunfire woke France up from his sleep. He put a hand to his head. He closed his eyes. The memory of fire stinging his skin slowly melted away. He remembered. How he was pushed into the fire by accident. No one had expected it, no one had expected through a sudden attack on the town will cause a mob which pushed him into the fire. France got back up and looked at his surroundings. It was a tent, a simple tent meant for a special commander.

"Alright men! Gather around! We will be charging towards North West as planned. I want to see everyone ready to move in half an hour. Move it!"

It was war. He was a solider again. But this time, a very special solider. Then someone came into the tent. Or Some woman.

"I see you've finally woken up." Joan of Arc said as she approached France. "You scared me half to death when I saw your head being shot. You really are immortal."

"Not exactly. I've already died once Joan. I will continue to exist as long as the country stands, which is your duty." France said. "We're heading off again huh?"

"Of course, do not think I will wait for you. Get ready." Joan said as she gathered some of her things.

"Oui, you are so mean sometimes. Maybe your fearlessness is why I love you." France said as he got up and smirked at her. Joan blushed and said while leaving the tent "Just get ready."

France chuckled. Then he got up and prepared to march onward. He constantly reminded himself he was no longer fighting for justice or corruption. He was no longer killing the innocent. He was saving the country, himself, along side the woman he loves.

* * *

I just had to add some Joan of Arc/France in there X) I hope you like this chapter and I will try to post the update soon… but that would probably be in mid December X( Sorry again, I'm really busy with my studies and school events. See ya soon, hopefully.


	8. Russia

Hey Guys! Surprised? I had a bit of free time today so here's the story! Oh, I forgot to do this in my last post *mainly cause some of you don't have accounts to PM with*:

Red Leaf: Thanks! HK and Taiwan as China's siblings in the past? After looking back at the story it does seem like it. Originally I didn't intend it. That can be your perception of it but most likely it's not, Taiwan and HK came around different times, around our present age so they being around China's beginning time is impossible. But it is a reason why China cares about his siblings so much.

Okay now since that's settled with, on with the story!

P.S I wonder why I always make my messages sound so positive yet my stories are so sad.

* * *

Ivan Braginsky is nothing but a poor boy. His family had travelled to this new cold blizzard-like land to farm, trying to survive. Many other immigrants came to this country and had farms, so why not this family of seven?

Ivan had four other siblings. Ivan was the oldest, followed by His brother Albert, the twins Vlad and Vera and the youngest who Ivan dotes over more than his parents Diana. They were all cold and ragged when they found the land where they can actually plant something. They built a hut and started planting. All kids had to work along side their parents, no education, barely any food, no play time… nothing. Ivan had to take good care of all his sibling as his parents attempt to make more money. It wasn't easy since the twins were always causing trouble and Albert is sick nearly all the time.

Diana is the person Ivan can really depend on. Sometimes he would give some of his food to Diana if it wasn't enough- that is if the twins didn't get to it first. He also tried his best to take care of Albert. But it was no surprise that Albert died a year later. The family weeped of course, but they had to get back to work otherwise they will follow after Albert. The twins were surprised by Albert's sudden death. They realised if you are weak… you will die.

Ivan worked hard for the family, sometimes tiring himself till nearly sick. Diana tried her best to help Ivan up. She's such a hardworking girl. Vlad and Vera, who awoken since Albert's death, had been earning their own money their own way.

Ivan returned from the fields one day when he saw Diana rushed towards him. He was surprised to find her smiling… with bread in her hands. They hadn't got the mill to make bread yet, so how did she get some? She gave some to Ivan. Ivan didn't take it. He ran inside the house and looked at the twins. They were eating bread too… and in the corner was a sack filled with food from an unknown source.

"Where did you get all these food?" Ivan asked.

"From the farm nearby." Vlad said, gobbling down the food.

"The farmer gave us this food." Vera said while her mouth was full of bread.

" he farmers nearby are as starving as us. You two stole it didn't you?" Ivan said.

"So what? We're hungry." Vlad said. Vera nodded in agreement.

"That's wrong, you shouldn't steal! They are starving like us." Ivan said.

"So what? It's survival of the fittest. What can you do now? Return the food? It's not going to do any good." Vera said. " You'll be captured, sure hell we won't return it. Just eat."

Ivan was silent at first. Then he said "I will let you off this time, but next time don't even think about stealing. We're farmers, not criminals." Ivan took his bread and took a bite out of it. Diana looked up at Ivan. Ivan looked down at her and said "I don't like this… don't tell Mother or Father. They will get suspicious."

"Ivan… is it okay to steal?" Diana asked.

"Of course not. We cannot steal." Ivan said.

"Then… I thought bad things happen to people who steal." Diana said.

"It depends Diana, they just got lucky. For now, just eat." Ivan said.

Even after that event, the twins didn't stop. They just kept stealing. Ivan reprimanded them many times and even returned the food sometimes in secret. But that didn't stop them. It had become a habit. They stole not only food, but also clothes, money, valuables… the list was endless. Soon, their father died and Ivan took over the farm. Their mother died soon after. Diana did her best to help. Because Ivan was so busy and their parents were dead, the twins robbed even more.

One night, Diana was fast asleep. Ivan was just going to sleep, he did not know where the twins were. He was already a grown man and they were nearly grown up. Vera and Vlad left the home not recently, they didn't want to tolerate Ivan anymore. Cold blew into the room, like a strong gust of wind. He could hear the creak of the wooden door, heavy footsteps… and the smell of blood. Ivan quickly got up. It was Vlad. His eyes were bloodshot, he had a weary expression. His clothes were ragged and blood covered his whole body. He seems injured. One word and summarise him: murderous.

"Why are you here Vlad, I thought you and Vera said you never want to see us again." Ivan said as he sat up.

"Ivan…" Diana murmured.

"Go to sleep Diana. It's nothing." Ivan whispered to Diana.

"Who's Vera?" Vlad said. Everyone was quiet, nature seems to react to the situation. The blizzard outside got even worse, the fire was burnt out. Darkness filled the room.

"What did you do to Vera?" Ivan growled and he pushed the full awake Diana behind him.

"Vera?" Vlad said in a creepy tone "We just stole something and she wanted it all to herself. So what else was I suppose to do?"

"You… killed your own twin?" Ivan said, in anger and terror. Diana gripped Ivan's arms tightly.

"Give me your money. NOW." Vlad said as he pointed a bloody dagger at the both of them. "Anything that's valuable." Ivan knew the blood on Vlad's dagger was Vera's blood.

"B-Big brother V-Vlad?" Diana trembled. The tension was so thick it seemed nearly impossible to break. It seemed like Vlad was… terrified. He's not thinking straight, he knows this house has nothing of value. Vlad didn't wait for a reply. He launched for Ivan. Ivan quickly moved out of the way…

Ivan heard a loud squishy sound. Ivan stopped, he looked behind him, wishing it wasn't true. Diana…

Her body twitched, her eyes were wide open, staring into space. Blood steady poured out of her chest. She murmured some words that no one could possibly hear before everything stopped. Ivan's heart broke… no. How could he. How could he let his own sister die? Diana's all Ivan had left… he felt like a horrible brother, no. A horrible monster.

Vlad kept the same insane expression. He pulled out the dagger and ran to Ivan. Ivan couldn't live… not after he know what he has done.

* * *

Russia slowly opened his eyes. That same dream again. Ever since he remembered, he's been dreaming about it each night. The guilt still remained. He knew why now why he seems scary to others. Why his body tends to threaten. And he embraces it. Because if he doesn't, the same will happen and terror will just come his way. Power is the way to be strong, so that you won't be the victim.

Russia walked out of the room. Power. Russia has lots of it. Especially after world war two. No one has to worry anymore. No more stealing, no more suffering. Communism took care of all of it. Now, no one will suffer under his power. Scary, but safe.

* * *

Poor Russia :'( He may not be a well-liked character in my opinion but :'(. Now that all the Axis and Allies are done, the next one will be Spain, followed by Prussia and Hungary together, then Austria. Afterwords, I have no idea who's past to do. So I will be accepting requests. Thank you for reading.


	9. Prussia and Hungary

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy these days. Now here's Prussia's and Hungary's past! *whispers* OTP XP

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a rich guy, but he had no dignity. The society doesn't know who he is. Mainly because his father hid him from the world. Everyone believed there was no heir to the Beilschmidt fortune… it seems to be true. Since the heir is a constantly sick albino boy who may die at any moment.

Gilbert has been stuck in his room for as long as he can remember. He would always wake up with a horrible cough or sneeze. There are always bottles of medication beside his bed. He can walk, but he almost never have the energy for it. He attempted to walk out once but he collapsed on the ground trying. It's the same horrible routine everyday, visit from the doctor, same medication… it was sickening. And it was such an irony since he was already sick.

What he long for is to walk out of his room. He doesn't even know how the house looks like. He often gazed out of the window to see the bright sunlight and green leaves. Once in awhile a small sparrow would land on the branches and look at him before flying away. How he longed to go out. His doctors had recommended his wealthy parents to let him out of the house but they refused. They were afraid what the people around them might think of their precious child. He was so fragile. Gilbert counted down the days for his death.

Elizabeta Héderváry is like any peasant girl. She cooks, cleans, and waits the day for her marriage to some older guy. But Elizabeta didn't want that. She wanted to do what men did. She didn't like to gossip or collect flowers like other girls. She wanted to go an adventure. And she was often beaten down by her father. Because of her attitude, most of her fellow peers stayed away from her. She was very much alone, but she didn't care.

Elizabeta had been tolerating with her father until she was 16 years old, when she found out her father made an arranged marriage with one of his friends. Elizabeta argued with her father, only to be beaten down again. Out of anger, she ran off, taking her family's valuable treasures and sold them. Elizabeta disguised herself as a boy so as not to be found.

Elizabeta survived and travelled by hitchhikes and gambling which eventually turned into stealing. Elizabeta didn't like it but she had no choice. She was afraid that she would be discovered if she settled down to work. One day, she found a huge mansion. She smirked, there's bound to be a lot of money. Her stomach rumbled. There's bound to be a lot of great food too. Elizabeta saw a tall tree which was nearby a window. Her way in. She hid her bags under a bush and started to climb the tree. She kept on climbing until she reached the thick branch next to a window on the second floor.

At that time, Gilbert was gazing out of the window. He was longing to go outside, to see how the world was… until he saw a boy at the window. He was wearing a newspaper boy cap with a brown vest, black shirt and brown pants. Elizabeta didn't notice the albino boy until she managed to unlock the window and jump inside. She looked at the albino boy and went into shock. Oh no! She was caught!

"W-who are you?" Gilbert asked. Elizabeta put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. Gilbert kept quiet.

"You got loot in this room? I need to be on my way, probably some food. Man I'm starving." Elizabeta said, not bothering to look at Gilbert for more than a glance as she looked around the room. Gilbert sat upright, he kept his gaze on the strange 'boy'.

"Um… you can have my lunch. I'm not hungry." Gilbert said, gesturing to the tray of bread and fruits on the table beside him. Elizabeta smiled and took an apple. She took a big bite, wow, it was really sweet.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked more boldly.

"Eli." Elizabeta- or Eli said. "What's up with your hair, and eyes?"

"I was born this way… I look weird don't I? The doctors and nurses always say that." Gilbert said.

"Yeah, it is. But it's awesome too! I mean how many times do I meet someone with white hair and red eyes? RED EYES!" Eli said. Gilbert looked at Eli with surprise.

"You said you are here for loot, what's that?" Gilbert asked. Eli stopped eating and looked at Gilbert weirdly. "Money. What kind of kid doesn't know what that means."

"I've never left this room." Gilbert said before coughing.

"You okay?" Eli asked.

"No… but that happens all the time." Gilbert said.

"Who ARE you anyway?" Eli said as she threw away the apple centre and took a loaf of bread.

"Gilbert." Gilbert said. "Hey… how is it like outside?"

"Outside?" Eli said before looking out of the window.

"How does it look like?" Gilbert said. Eli was about to give a sarcastic remark when she saw the eagerness and excitement in his eyes.

"You really haven't been outside?" Eli asked, Gilbert nodded. Eli smiled and said "You're the first person who hasn't spat at me or beat me up."

"Um… it's not like I have the strength to do it." Gilbert said. Eli chuckled and smiled brightly. Eli told him all about the world outside, Gilbert was amazed. Eli told him about her adventures, leaving out the part about being a girl and beaten down by her father. From that day forward, Eli would always enter Gilbert's room though the window to talk to him. Gilbert always waited for Eli's arrival. Gilbert also told as much about himself as possible, but it wasn't much. Eli often played the 'outside games' with him. Soon, the doctors realise a change in Gilbert's health. Nothing much has changed yet the boy's health was improving, as if he has been healing himself.

"Mr Beilschmidt, your son seems to be getting better." the doctor said to Gilbert's father one day. Gilbert was still smiling. Mr Beilschmidt looked at his son, happy at first but the wary. Then he asked "How?"

"Has he been meeting anyone or been outside by any chance?" the doctor asked.

"No, it's the same as before." Mr Beilschmidt said, "Gilbert, you haven't seen anyone right?" Gilbert shook his head but was still smiling.

"Can I go outside?" Gilbert said "I want to see the trees, the flowers- they should be blooming now- the village people…"

"No, you are not fully well." Mr Beilschmidt said "Who told you about the flowers?"

"The nurse." Gilbert lied.

There has been times when Eli was nearly caught. The servants say it's an animal, some swore it was a boy. Ether way, Eli was more careful. One day, Eli jumped through the window again and sat next to Gilbert. Then she said "Hey Gil. Man, if I had been a second late that gardener would have spotted me."

"You should be more careful." Gilbert said.

"It's pretty awesome that you live here." Eli said.

"Awesome?" Gilbert said. He heard him say it many times before

"Awesome means something that's so amazing." Eli said "I think you are sort of awesome, I mean you never judge me."

"Why should I?" Gilbert said "You are the only friend I have."

"Thanks, you're the only friend I have too." Eli said.

"Guess what? I'm getting better!" Gilbert said.

"That's great news! Can you walk?" Eli asked.

"Well… I'm not sure. I asked my father if I could go out but he said I can't." Gilbert said.

"That's ridiculous. Come on, get up." Eli said, then he stood up and put her chair aside.

"Get up? As in stand up?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, we're going to help you walk." Eli said as he reached out his hand. Gilbert hesitated and got up. He was taller than Eli expected. Eli then supported Gilbert has he took one shaky step at a time. Everyday, they practiced. Gilbert was struggling but Eli always helped him. Then came the day when they were chasing each other around the big, white, empty room.

"This is so awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I'm running!"

"Try to catch me Gil!" Eli called out. Gilbert laughed and chased after Eli. He soon panted very hard. Eli slowed down and Gilbert caught her arm. Eli screamed and her cap flew off, releasing her shoulder length hair. Gilbert was surprise and let go of Eli. Eli fell on the ground. Then she slowly got up, getting her cap.

"Eli…" Gilbert said. Eli looked at Gilbert's surprised expression. Eli was quiet. Then Gilbert asked "Are you a girl?" Eli quickly stuff her hair into his cap and put it on. Then Eli put a finger to her lips, like she had done the first time. She told Gilbert about her past after that, but never revealed her real name. The next day, Gilbert asked for his father and showed him how he can run now. Mr Beilschmidt was surprised, but when Gilbert asked the question again… he said no again.

"He said no?!" Eli exclaimed.

"He said no! After I got better he still said no! He never let me leave this room! It stinks! So not awesome." Gilbert said. Eli was silent for a moment. She took out something from her bag. She threw it at Gilbert. Gilbert caught it and looked at it… it was a change of clothes. "Get changed, you can't run around in pyjamas."

"Where are we going?" Gilbert asked.

"Outside, where else? I'll go outside and check if the coast is clear, then we'll dash out of this hellhole. We'll travel the world, see outside. Do you want to come?" Eli asked. Gilbert nodded. "That's awesome." Eli smiled then climbed onto the window still. Eli went. Gilbert changed into the clothes Eli gave him. It was just a plain shirt with pants. Gilbert didn't know what to pack, did he even need to pack? Eli came back and helped Gilbert climb out of the window. It wasn't easy since Gilbert's health condition wasn't very good. He wasn't very agile or flexible. It took a long time to get Gilbert down but when they did, Gilbert couldn't help but look around. He was the bright green trees, the green grass, birds flying in the air… it looks so beautiful.

"Get down!" Eli said and she got Gilbert on his knees. Gilbert obeyed silently. Slowly, they crawled towards the exist. But as they were near the gate… Gilbert was already panting.

"Gil, are you okay?" Eli asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine, for the first time in ages! The outside world is amazing!" Gilbert exclaimed softly.

"I'll try to unlock the gate so we don't have to climb it. Wait here." Eli said. She got up and went to the gate, She tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Darn… the gate may seen unlock but it was really heavy. She looked around the door, the hinges were rusty. Gilbert went to her and said "Come on, together."

"The moment it opens, we run for our lives." Eli said. "It's rusty, so it will definitely make a lot of noise." Eli and Gilbert pushed the door open together, using all their door opened slightly, making the loudest noise the both of them ever heard. That fatal mistake.

"It's the boss' son! Alert the guards!" A servant yelled as he ran away. Gilbert looked behind but Eli grabbed his arm and they both made a mad dash for it. They both ran as fast as they can. Gilbert was struggling to catch up. Suddenly, Gilbert fell unto the ground. Eli looked behind and quickly went to Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Are you alright?" Eli asked.

"I-I think so…" Gilbert said as he panted.

"No you aren't. I'll carry you." Eli said.

"Halt! Step away from the young Beilschmidt." One of the guards yelled. A group of guards had already gathered and pointed guns at Eli. Eli looked down at Gilbert, he was coughing badly and seemed to be hiding something. Eli took hold of his hand… blood…

"Oh no… you're bleeding." Eli panicked.

"Step away from the boy, now!" The same guard, probably the captain, yelled.

"Hey! That's the same boy who cheated on our betting game the last time and ran off with the money!" Another of the guards yelled.

"Return both the money AND the boy." The captain ordered.

"E-Eli…" Gilbert managed to speak as he coughed.

"Please, he just wants to see the world around him. Let us go." Eli said.

"Kidnapping the boy in a dangerous state is a huge crime. We cannot let you escape." The captain said. Gilbert curled himself into a ball. Eli hugged him as if he was a baby.

"But he went on his own. Come on Gil… tell them." Eli said. No answer. "Gil?" She looked down at the albino boy. His eyes were closed shut, his breathing seemed to quicken. He's dying.

"Gil… GIL! Don't die okay! Don't die. Stay awake, please just stay awake. Gil!" Eli said as she shook him. Gil coughed again and whispered "I guess the outside world weakens my health…"

"Come on Gil, don't sleep. Don't give up on me. We're going to see the world. Remember? Don't you want that? Please, just a little longer, don't die on me. Gil." Eli said, tears poured out of her eyes, she never felt so much pain in her life. She never cried, she never yelled out in pain. Gilbert was the only person she actually cared about in her life… and she was about to lose him.

"I guess my life was awesome… thanks to you…" Gilbert whispered. He was about to say something else when he closed his eyes. Eli felt her heart breaking. No… he can't be dead, he can't be. "Gil… come on. Wake up… what happened to my awesome friend? Gil? Wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up… damn it… wake up…" Eli held Gilbert close. The last thing she heard was a gun shot.

* * *

Hungary picked up her frying pan. Then she looked down on Prussia who had a large bruise on his head. Serves him right! Why did he have to disturb Austria, especially when he's playing his music. Prussia had been in middle of cutting the strings inside the grand piano when Hungary noticed him and hit Prussia for Austria who was wondering why he could not play music. Hungary had dragged him outside and thought of leaving him there until he wakes up or someone passes by to bring him home. Hungary then squatted down and looked at him. Then she smiled, he looks so different when he's asleep.

A flash of memory ran through her head. A small room, she was in men's clothes sitting next to a bed containing a sleeping albino boy. It was a sudden feeling of peace. Hungary tried not to shed a tear. She knew who Prussia was, Prussia knew too. They brought it up once and was never spoken again. Just to think it was her who gave Prussia his egoistic attitude. When Prussia was asleep, she can't help but think of when he was a nervous boy- which he is obviously not now.

Then Prussia opened his eyes and looked up at Hungary. Then he groaned and asked "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Hungary said, the feeling of anger rushed through her again.

"You mean cutting the string inside the gran piano? Kesesese~ that was awesome!" Prussia said. Hungary raised her frying pan again and Prussia quickly got up. "Hey, hey! I already had my beating! Leave me alone!"

"You haven't learnt your lesson yet!" Hungary exclaimed as she chased Prussia.

He may be her first and one of her closest friends, the kind timid boy she knew, but he's still Prussia.

* * *

Yeah, I sort of refrained myself from putting any kind of romantic scenes in this for HungaryxAustria fans. Well next up will be Spain. See you soon (hopefully I will update soon).


End file.
